Child of Love: Lightning Thief
by GreatPaladin
Summary: Leon is a 15 year old boy who goes to the Museum of Art well his life is about to be changed for better or for worse is still to be seen. OCx, PercyxAnnabeth. rated M
1. Oc profile

_**Child of love:The Lightning Theif**_

**Author Notes: Hey this is just a profile for my oc in the story **

**disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any elements of DMC: Devil May Cry in this story all credit goes to their respectable owners. I only own my oc.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Name: Leon Achilles Kennedy

Age: 15

Race: demigod (Godly Parent Aphrodite)

Mortal parent: Mike Kennedy

Hair: Silver (well kept with a small ponytail)

Eye colour: Gold

Skin tone: Bronze Tan

height: 6ft

weight:200lb

Body type: Bruce Lee like

clothes:He wears a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There is a blue band on the left bicep of the coat, which also has blue, ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and his hands are covered by white gloves, and he wears blue dress slacks, with black leather shoes will mostly be seen wearing a black homburg with curled brim sides (Dmc : devil may cry Vergil outfit)

personality: calm, intelligent, respectful, and polite and sometimes flirty, a great sense of humour

Power: Charm speak and understanding of women

Hobbies:Kendo,archery,kung fu,dancing, cooking and gymnastics

Likes: Father,Friends, studying, Greek Mythology,reading, Drinking tea

Dislikes: Arrogant people,Bullies, loud people and Bananas

Bio: 15-year-old Leon has lived in New York with his father. Leon was intrigued by Greek mythology when his dad told him stories of the old Greek heroes like the one he shares his middle name with. Leon has always been polite and calm but when he was older he would flirt with women as if by instinct. Leon is a skilled practitioner of the art of Kendo,archery and martial arts. He is at Yancey Academy because of while he is very intelligent his dyslexia made it hard for him do academic work he and his friend Percy go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art their life is about to be turned up side down.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's note: and that is my oc hope you like him I am new to writing stories but i got this idea from reading VINcredable' great work you should check his work out and this is just to get some feed back from the you wont post for a bit school is hectic so prologue might be out later or not at all if none of you think you would enjoy this story.**


	2. Prologue

_**Child of love: The Lightning Thief**_

_**Chapter 2 : Prologue**_

**Author's Note: Hey yeah i said wouldnt post for a while but this chapter has been swimming in my head so thought might as well and put it down before the idea is lost.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson or any elements of Dmc:Devil May Cry in this story all credit goes to their respectable owners. I only own my oc.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Leon knew he was different, it wasnt like he was abnormally strong or fast but sometimes when he talks its as if the people (mainly women) are compelled to do as he says and also his father always told him that women were really hard to understand but he could tell when a women was sad,angry or happy and act as if by instinct depending on how they were feeling.

At a young age Leon was intrigued by Greek Mythology which was heightened by his father telling him the stories of the ancient heroes like Achilles,Theseus and Perseus so Leon could be found reading multiple books telling the Greek mythology's story from the primordial to the Titans and finally the Gods.

Leon started to get into kendo because of how refined and smooth the movements of the blade and foot work is which seemed to please something in him, he also got into archery and martial arts because of the martial arts almost dance like movements and archery's refined stance and formal dancing and gymnastics was something that came later because Leon wanted to be older with a more height because he stated that it felt strange trying to dance when he was young but the gymnastics was to help out with his martial arts with the flexibility and movement speed.

In terms of academic work he is very smart easily understanding what the teachers are teaching him and his class but because of his dyslexia his grades aren't that great better than most getting a few A's but mostly B's and C's so that is why he is in the lower class at Yancey Academy were his friends Percy Jackson (who also has dyslexia as well as ADHD) and Grover Underwood. Percy is a short pre-teen boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes while Grover is a very thin curly brown-haired, white pimply skinned boy with leg problems were he has to use crutches

When Percy and Leon first met Leon wasn't to keen on being friends with Percy because of how loud he was but after a few months he started to warm up to him then they met Grover and all three of them became best friends. Now on a class trip to the Museum of art both Leon and Percy are about to have there lives turned inside out.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's note: and there is my prologue hope you all liked it please review to tell me if there is anything i should change because as I said I'm new to writing stories **

**Thanks**


	3. Wait Our Maths Teachers a Fury!

_**Child of Love: The Lightning Thief**_

_**Chapter 3 : Wait Our Maths Teacher Is a Fury **_

**Author's note : Hey next chapter hoping you enjoy the longer chapter the ideas just keep coming so going to keep writing untill they stop don't have a Beta yet. Also Leon's weapon is coming up now it will look like Yamato out of Devil may cry 3 but he won't be doing anything like both the Vergil's just the look. But his style might be a ,mix of both of them**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any elements of DMC: Devil May Cry in this story all credit goes to their respectable owners. I only own my oc.**

**"**Character speech"

"_Character Thinking"_

' _FlashBack'_

"**Godly/Titan Speech"**

_**'Charm Speech'**_

_**Timeskip**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As the bus drives down the streets of New York passing sky scrapers and people by.

The students of Yancy Academy or more to be precise a Latin class lead by their Latin teacher Mr. Brunner who was a middle-aged man with scraggly thin brown hair and beard and was bound to a wheel chair and always wore a tweed jacket.

They were heading towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art, so they could learn more about Greek Mythology. Percy was wearing a blue shirt with a brown jacket over it, blue jeans and a pair of black covers. Grover who was sitting next to Percy at the aisle side wearing a red shirt and some oversize black trousers that covers his shoes and his crutches were near him. As for Leon he was at the window side reading a book called Loveless he was wearing a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There is a blue band on the left bicep of the coat, which also has blue, ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and his hands are covered by white gloves, and he wears blue dress slacks, with black leather shoes he was also wearing a black Homburg with curled brim sides.

At the moment on the bus, one of the students named Nancy Bobofit a red-head freckled kleptomaniac girl who was throwing what looked like peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches at the back of Grovers head who seemed to act like nothing was going on. the reason why Grover was such an easy target is because he is scrawny and he cried when he got frustrated.

"I'm going to kill her", Percy mumbled.

Grover tried to calm him down. "It's okay. I like peanut Butter."

Grover dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

" That's it." Percy started to get up, but Grover and a white glove covered hand pulled Percy back to his seat.

" Percy." A smooth baritone voice coming from the owner of the glove covered hand said " you know you are already on probation " Leon who had stopped read his book reminded Percy "you know if you confront her you'll take all the blame if a situation happens" with Grover nodding his head in agreement .

Leon turns to Nancy " would please stop throwing your lunch at my friend." thinking it would be best to defuse the situation before it escalated.

"Why do you care? you're not like these losers, so why do you help them?" Nancy asked

" Why because the are my friends of course" Leon said in a calm, polite tone but if you saw his eyes you would have seen them turn cold because of the loser remark.

"Now I will ask again nicely '_**would you please stop throwing your lunch at my friend'**_." Leon asked again but something changed Nancy's eyes gained a slight glazed look in them and she just nodded her head dumbly.

Percy and Grover were surprised that Nancy agreed and wondered what happened to her.

" Did you do something Leon?" Percy asked with Grover looking at Leon with a look of suspicion as if he knew what he did

" I have no idea what you are talking about?" Leon answered in an innocent tone but you could hear the teasing in his voice which he then returned his attention to his book.

Mr. Brunner led the tour.

He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding them through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and

glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.

It blew Percy's mind how all the stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.

Leon saw Percy's reaction to how all the artefacts could survive for so long.

"Don't be so surprised Percy." Leon said with some amusement in his voice

"Huh-what." Percy answered

" All of the artefacts in the museum were collected by archaeology and some are restored to what they were brand new and also because it tells the tales of ages past." Leon continued

Percy looked at him oddly before he started shaking his head and said "I always forget that you like this stuff-I mean Greek Mythology."

Leon started laughing which caused some of the girls in the group to blush because of how it sounded when he laughed " yeah no argument there Percy" Leon said.

They both turned their attention to Mr. Brunner as He gathered them around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling them how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about their age. He told them about the carvings on the sides. They were trying to listen to what he was saying mostly Percy because it sounded interesting, but everyone around them was talking and every time Percy told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give him the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was this little maths teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when thier last maths teacher had a nervous breakdown.

While Mrs. Dodds from the first day love Nancy and some what Leon though she thought Percy was the devils spawn. She would point her crooked finger at Percy and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and Percy knew he was going to get after-school detention for a month.

One time, after she'd made Percy erase answers out of old maths workbooks until midnight, he told Grover he didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. Which mad Grover to look at him , real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral , Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and Percy turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than Percy meant it to.

The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" Percy's face was totally red out of embarrassment he said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

Percy looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because he actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."

"Well..." Percy racked his brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," Percy corrected himself. "And ...

Leon seeing that Percy was having a hard time answering the question. He smoothly entered the conversation to answer for Percy " Kronos ate his children because there was a prophecy saying that one of his children would take his throne. so he ate his children" Leon started to explain, with Percy sighing in relief "but Rhea queen of the Titans hide her youngest child Zeus because she didn't agree with what her husband was doing so she gave him a rock to eat and in his rush to stop the prophecy didn't notice it was a rock so then later after Zeus had grown up he forced his father to by tricking him into throwing up his brothers and sisters

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind him

" Who being immortal grew up unharmed by their fathers stomach so a war was waged it was Gods against Titans and the Gods finally won." Leon continued and finished the answer getting a nod of approval from Mr. Brunner

Behind them , Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like its going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Kennedy" Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

" I don't know." Percy answered but Leon took some time to think of the question _" that is strange question to ask out of the blue like that"_ Leon thought to himself, he started thinking about practically _" well maybe working as at museum and also the Greek culture as well" _Leon contemplated.

" Well if we wanted to work at a museum later on in life and also most of Greece's culture is based on their mythology so knowing the that it would be easier to know why did certain things." Leon finally answered aloud with Mr. Brunner nodding.

" A good answer, full credit. Also expanding your earlier answer. Zues fed his father a mixture of mustard and wine which made disgorge his other five children, who as you said before were immortal had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo-fuses.

Leon shaking his head at how idiotic some of the guys cane be. Leon and Grover following them with Percy just about to when Mr. Brunner said " Mr. Jackson. "

Percy knew that was coming

Leon turned and saw Mr. Brunner talking to Percy and said " Come on Grover let's get some lunch Percy won't be to long" Grover just nodded his head.

**xXxXx**

Percy came out after having his talk with Mr. Brunner and then told him to go get lunch.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Percy looked up Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than he had ever seen over the city. He figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. There had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. He wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

Percy saw that Leon and Grover sitting at the edge away from everyone else, Percy noticed that Leon was reading his Loveless book again and drinking what seemed to be tea out of a very fine china tea-cup. When Percy saw Leon he couldn't but help but feel he was looking at a noble because of how Leon dressed and the way he talked and acted.

Percy goes over to them Leon looked up from his book and sayed "Detention?"

"Nah," Percy said . "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."

Percy couldn't see it but Leon was smirking into his tea _' Well Percy just pointed out the most obvious statement of the year' _Leon couldn't help but think.

Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when Percy thought he was going to give him some deep philosophical comment to make Percy feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"

Leon started to chuckle but had enough self control not to burst out laughing

Percy didn't have much of an appetite, so he let him take it.

**xXxXxXx**

Percy watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about his mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where they sat. he hadn't seen her since Christmas. he wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug him and be glad to see him, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send him right back to Yancy, remind him that he had to try harder, even if this was his sixth school in six years and he was probably going to be kicked out again. he wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give him.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.

Leon had finished his tea and was putting away the tea-cup while Percy was about to unwrap his sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of him with her ugly friends-he guessed that she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at Percy with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

While this was going on Leon looked at this and couldn't help but feel that Nancy had a crush on one of them and this was the only way she could get close to them.

Percy tried to stay cool. The school counsellor had told him a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But he was so mad his mind went blank. A wave roared in his ears.

Percy didn't remember touching her, but next thing he knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, " Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to them.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"-like it grabbed her-"

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on Percy. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if he done something she'd been waiting for all semester."Now honey-"

"I know," Percy grumbled." A month erasing workbooks."

Percy saw at the corn of his eye that Leon was shaking his head as if Percy had said the wrong thing.

And it was.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

Both Leon and Percy stared at him, Percy was stunned while Leon had a small smile from how Grover was willing to take Percy's punishment '_You really are a great friend Grover'_ Leon thought. Percy couldn't believe Grover was trying to cover for him. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here."

Grover looked at Percy desperately.

" It's ok man," Percy told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey,"Mrs Dodds barked. "Now."

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

Percy gave her his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then he turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently on him to come on.

_'How'd she get there so fast'_ was what Percy was thinking.

Percy has moments like this a lot, when his brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing he know's he has missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left him staring at the blank place behind it. The school counsellor told Percy this was part of the ADHD, his brain misinterpreting things.

Percy wasn't sure.

He went after Mrs. Dodds

Halfway up the steps, Percy glanced back at Leon and Grover. Grover was looking pale, cutting his eyes between Percy and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted to notice what going on, but was to absorbed in his novel like Leon who was again reading through Loveless.

**xXxXxXxX**

Leon looked up from his book golden eyes looking at how nervous Grover was acting " Hey calm down Grover, Percy will be fine bet Mrs. Dodds is going to make Percy buy Nancy s new shirt" Leon said but something inside him told him he was dead wrong.

"Y-y-y-yeah your right," Grover nervously stuttered out while still having his eyes dart to Mr. Brunner.

Leon just sighed as he softly closed his book and stood up, Leon stretched getting the kinks out of his body " Well I'm going to the toilet be back in a bit Grover." Leon said as he headed for the stairs.

Grover's eyes almost popped out of his head as he watched Leon head into the museum.

" Dammit first Percy, and now Leon." Grover mumbled out while is eyes darted back to Mr. Brunner who gave a very slight but very definite nod.

_**15 minutes later**_

Leon came out of the bathroom and heading for the exit he heard a shout of some kind with growling noises following,so he rushed to find out what it was and another scream this time not muffled he recognised

it _' That was Percy what could that have happened that caused him to shout like that'_ Leon thought with his mind racing as he ran to the source of the sound. As he turned round the corner he saw a bat like creature attacking Percy, but then he recognised the creature from one of the books he read on Greek mythology _' What it in the Gods names is a Fury doing here and isn't it only supposed to be a myth!" _Leon practically shouted in his mind.

Leon then started moving as the Fury went for another attack, he jumped and did a flying kick to its mid section " Get away from my friend!" Leon shouted knocking the Fury into the wall with a little spider webs coming of the area that the Fury hit.

Leon landed and checked on Percy, he had no visible wound but he was shaking from fear not that Leon could blame him it's not every day you see a Fury something that is only told in myths.

Percy was didn't know what was going on one second he was thinking he would have to buy Nancy a new shirt then the next he had Mrs. Dodds change into some bat creature screeching were is it like she was looking for something. He was surprised he was able to dodge her and not get nicked it was as if it was by instinct the Percy heard Leon shout " Get away from my friend" then he saw Leon kicking Mrs. Dodds or what ever she was now into the wall.

"You ok Percy heard you screaming, so I came running but " Leon was interrupted by Mrs. Dodds when he had to tackle Percy out-of-the-way, " Come on where is it Honey!" she screeched out with both Leon and Percy getting to their feet just as they saw Mr. Brunner come rolling in shouting "WHAT HO PERCY, LEON" as he tossed what looked like a bronze coloured pen and a blue crystal like stone held by a silver holder with black leather cord ( DMC vergil amulet), Percy looked at the pen then at Mr. Brunner then back to the pen then shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GOING TO DO" but while Percy was freaking out Leon felt like some was resonating with the crystal and in a flash of azure light in Leon's left hand was a katana with ornate bronze guard, with its handle braided with white and black material, it's guard is oval, blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt, the The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end, it also features a yellow sageo, the cord used to tie the katana to the waist. Right in the middle of the scabbard written in ancient Greek _**σκούρο φονιάς**_ which to Leon's eyes changed to the name Dark Slayer.

Percy seeing Leon's weapon wondered if the pen was the same so he uncapped the pen it changed into a bronze sword not just a bronze sword but Mr. Brunners.

Mrs Dodds screeched again breaking both of them out of their stupor Leon moved to keep her away from Percy by swinging Dark Slayer when it was still in its sheath,to both his and Mrs Dodds surprise when the sheath hit her she felt like Hercules had just hit her making her go flying, out of instinct alone Leon grabbed the handle of his katana and did a quick iado ( Katana drawing technique) to try and cut Mrs. Dodds but she was lucky because of her momentum was pushing her away from Leon that when the blade was about to hit her it only gave her a small but clear-cut to the chest.

Mrs. Dodds was able to right herself in the air, she looked at her chest and saw blood was seeping from the cut "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" she screeched extremely loud and charged head long towards Leon who using the speed and flexibility he got from gymnastics to dodge her talons " finish her Percy!" Leon said as he saw her over extend herself.

As Mrs. Dodds fly right at Percy absolute terror ran through his body and he did what came naturally: he swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!

Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching him.

They were alone. There was a ballpoint pen in Percy's hand and the blue amulet was around Leon's neck. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody but them both was there.

Percy's hands were still shaking but the most surprising thing was that Leon wasn't freaking out he just fixed his hat and put the amulet under his jacket and looked towards Percy how was wondering if his lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing. Had they imagined the whole thing was what Percy was thinking.

" Come on we better get outside before Grover has a heart attack," Leon joked making it a little bit better for Percy. They got outside and it had started raining.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw Percy she said, " I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

Percy said " Who?"

"Our teacher. Duh!"

Percy blinked.'_We had no teacher named that ' _Percy thought as he turned to ask Leon but he was already heading towards Grover with his hand on his hat to keep the rain out of his eyes. So Percy asked Nancy what she was talking about.

She just rolled her eyes and turned away. Percy got to where Leon and Grover was and asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds. He said " Who?"

But he paused first, he wouldn't look at Percy, so Percy thought he was messing with him. " Not funny,man," Percy told him "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. Percy saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.

Percy went over to him.

He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." Percy handed Mr. Brunner his pen. Percy didn't even realized he was still holding it.

"Sir" Percy asked," Where's Mrs. Dodds?"

He stared at Percy blankly. " who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

**xXxXxXXxXxXXxXx**

**Author's note: man that was so long so hope you liked my first fight scene.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW.**


	4. The string of Fate

_**Child of love : Lightning thief**_

**Author's Note: Well next chapter still trying to find how to do a poll for Leon's romance but anyway on to the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any elements of DMC: Devil May Cry in this story all credit goes to their respectable owners. I only own my oc.**

"Character speech"

_"Character Thinking"_

**' **_FlashBack'_

**"Godly/Titan Speech"**

_**'Charm Speech'**_

_**Timeskip**_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

It has been weeks after Percy and Leon fought their maths teacher who was actually a Fury (not that Percy knew that) and when Percy asked anyone they denied that no one named Mrs. Dodds ever existed and thought he was a psycho and Percy almost believed them because the women who everyone said has been their teacher the entire time looked nothing like Mrs. Dodds, Mrs. Kerr was a perky blond woman.

But the two things that stopped Percy from believing that he just made up Mrs. Dodds was that there would be times when Leon would take out the blue amulet and just look at it ( also Percy got quite annoyed that Leon knew about Mrs. Dodds but pretended that he didn't Percy swore that he could see the mirth in Leon's eyes when he said that he didn't know who Percy was talking about) and probable the biggest give away that Grover didn't fool Percy because when he ever mentioned the name Mr. Dodds to him, he would hesitate and also when he lied stuttered, his brow began to get a little sweaty and he would always try to avoid Peoples gazes.

So Percy knew Grover was lying, he knew something was going on. Something had happened at the museum. Percy didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake him up in a cold sweat.

The freak weather continued, which didn't help Percy's mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in Percy's dorm room. A couple of days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events that Percy, Leon and Grover were studied with their social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.

Percy started feeling more cranky and irritable most of the time. Percy's grades had dropped from semi-decent Ds to Fs were Leon being not as affected by his dyslexia as Percy, this aloud him to get 2 As with the rest of the marks being Bs and Percy got into some fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends but Leon stopped most of them so they didn't go to far with the teachers thanking Leon for doing it but didn't stop Percy from being sent out into the hallway.

Finally, when their English Teacher,Mr. Nicole, asked Percy for the millionth time why he was too lazy to study for the spelling tests, Percy snapped. Percy called him an old sot ( Percy was sure he saw Leon have a smirk on his face from that one). Percy didn't even know what it meant, but it sounded good.

The headmaster sent Percy's mother a letter the following week, making it official: Percy wouldn't be invited back next year to Yancy Academy. Percy thought that was just fine because he was getting home sick. Percy wanted to be with his mom in their little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if Percy had to go to a public school and put up with his obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.

Right know Leon and Percy could be found in Percy's dorm room trying to study, well more along the lines of Leon helping Percy study for the upcoming Latin exam. Grover had gone out said he had to get something. Leon was reading a book on ancient Greek battles, Percy meanwhile was only interested in learning and revising for Latin. He wanted to impress Mr. Brunner and didn't want to fail after Mr. Brunner had shown such great interest in him, pushing him to be the best that he can be.

"Uhhh this is impossible" Percy groaned as he threw his Guide to Greek Mythology text against the wall. "I'm reading and reading but it is just not sticking. It goes in one ear and then out the other."

"Easy Percy, just try again you'll get it. Remember we have dyslexia, it is always going to be harder for us then it would for others.

" This coming from the guy who can still get As and Bs even tho you have dyslexia just like me."

Leon chuckled and shrugged his shoulders " I'm just lucky getting not as bad of dyslexia is all."

Percy just hanged his head and sighed as he walked over to the wall to pick up his text-book off the ground and said "How am I supposed to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon? It's exactly the same."

Leon sighed and shook his head as he softly closed his book " Well how about the most obvious difference is that one has an **I** the other has an **a **but to make it more defind for you the one with an **I** is the immortal trainer of heroes and student to the sun God Apollo and the one with an **a** is the Ferrier of the dead who was extremely greedy hence why people put gold coins in the dead's mouths so they could pay their passage to the underworld." Leon finished.

" Does the understanding of their names help with remembering them" Percy asked

"Well for me because of how long I had read about Greek Mythology it is easy for me but it might not be the same for you, why don't you go ask Mr. Brunner to see if he has any tips for you." Leon said. Percy looked from his book with a slight gleam of hope in his eyes. " Do you think he would mind if I asked him for help"

" I don't see why not. He is a teacher after all. So if you as a student need help, it's his duty to help right?" Leon said.

"You going to come along?" Percy asked and Leon shook his head and said " No want to at least get to the end of this chapter, you should be fine on your own right?" Percy just nodded his head and closed the door.

Leon sighed and leaned his head back against the wall_ " As much as it was fun to tease Percy about Mrs. Dodds that doesn't change the fact that she was a Fury one of Hades top servants, it looked like she was after Percy no wait not Percy something else._

_'Flashback start '_

_'Come on where is it Honey'_

_' Flashback end'_

_that's right she said where is it as if she was looking for something but what"_ Leon thought to himself.

**Meanwhile**

As Leon was thinking Percy was walking along the corridors where all the teachers offices were located, Percy saw all them had there lights off except for one. When Percy got closer he saw Mr. Brunner's office still had its light on meaning he was in and the door was left slightly open. Percy was about to walk in when he over heard two voices.

One was easily recognisable as it was Mr. Brunner's but what surprised Percy the most was that the other voice belonged to Grover. Curiosity got the better of him as he inched in slowly so that he could just make out what they were saying.

"... worried about Percy and Leon, sir" Percy heard Grover say suprising him because it is usually it was the other way around and him and Leon worry about Grover.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. " I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we are sure, and they know too-"

" We would only make matters worse by rushing them," Mr. Brunner said. " Well from what I could see Leon is matured and has quick reactions but we have to wait for Percy to mature more."

"But they may not have time. The summer solstice dead line-."

" Will have to be resolved without Percy, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can and for now will keep Leon in the dark to."

"Sir they saw her..."

"Their imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that."

Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"

The mythology book dropped out of Percy's hand and hit the floor with a thud.

Mr. Brunner went silent. Percy's heart was hammering, he picked up the book and backed down the hall.A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than Percy's wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.

Percy opened the nearest door and slipped inside. A few seconds later Percy heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside Percy's door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. A bead of sweat trickled down Percy's neck.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." Grover muttered

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.

Percy felt like he had waited in the dark for what seemed like , Percy slipped out into the hallway and made his way back up to the dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night and Leon wasn't there, _' Leon probable headed back to his dorm for the night'_ Percy thought.

"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"

Percy didn't answer.

"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Just... tired."

Percy turned so Grover couldn't read his expression, and started getting ready for bed.

Percy didn't understand what he had heard downstairs. Percy wanted to believe he had imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about him and Leon behind their back. They thought he and Leon was in some kind of danger.

The next afternoon, as Percy and Leon were leaving the three-hour Latin exam, Leon did really well but Percy's eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called Percy back inside.

For a moment, Percy was worried he'd found out about him eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."

His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed Percy. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at Percy and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.

"Okay sir" Percy mumbled.

"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

Percy's eyes stung. Here was his favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling him that he couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in Percy all year, now he was telling him he was destined to get kicked out.

"Right," Percy said, trembling.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"

"Thanks," Percy blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.

"Percy-"

But Percy was already gone. Leon was still standing were he was during Percy's talk with Mr. Brunner " You know" Leon started looking at Mr. Brunner who was still looking at were Percy had gone " That could have gone much smoother wouldn't you agree Mr. Brunner?" Leon sayed with his usual calm,polite tone, Mr. Brunner just nodded.

" Maybe I was pressuring him to much" Mr. Brunner thought aloud.

" You wanted him to do the best he can, as much as I want to defend him because he is my friend but truthfully he can be both hard and hot headed having a level-headed teacher like you sir is what he needs to get better". Leon said as he took his hat of and run his gloved hand through his hair to get rid of any knots that might have formed as he got a look of appreciation from Mr. Brunner.

" Yes well how about you Mr. Kennedy. Will you be joining us again next year?"

Leon thought about it as he cleaned his hat back on and shrugged" Maybe but then would keep Percy company on this crazy adventure that is life " Leon said as he started to walk away as he started putting his hat back on with a slight smirk on his face.

Mr. Brunner nodded as he chuckled. " Your a good friend Leon. The world could use more people like you." he said

Leon stopped and looked over his shoulder and looked at with one of his gold eyes that was twinkling with amusement " Well maybe Mr. Brunner but I do believe I am one of a kind." Leon finished as he turned his head and continued walking. " Take care Mr. Brunner" as he waved over his shoulder with Mr. Brunner returned to grading the test papers.

**Later that Day**

Leon sat reading his book on the bus Percy and Grover as it made its way to the bus terminal with many other kids from their school on board. Leon was staying with Percy for a few weeks because his father was away on a business trip to Scotland to help with a company's suppliers so he would be away for sometime so Percy's mom had offered to look after Leon much to Percy's step-dad's dismay.

To Percy's surprise Grover was heading towards New York as well and even on the same bus as him and Leon. While Percy thought nothing of it and thought it was nothing but but a coincidence. During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to both Percy and Leon that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.

"What's got him so rattled?" Percy asked Leon who interned just shrugged." Not sure why don't you ask" Leon said which Percy nodded before Percy leaned over the seat infront of him and looked at Grover. Percy said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" Grover nearly jumped out of his seat and looked like he almost had a heart attack. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Percy confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam with Leon looking at Percy with a raised eye brow out of suprise _' Didn't think Percy had it in him to do something like eavesdropping heheh'_ Leon mentally chuckled.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" Percy answered.

Grover winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

"Grover-" Percy said.

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." Percy finally got to say with Leon snorting out of amusement which in return Grover's ears turned pink.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was in fancy script, which was murder on Percy's dyslexic eyes and some what Leon's , but Leon and Percy were finally able to make out something like :

_**Grover Underwood **_

_**Keeper **_

_**Half-Blood Hill **_

_**Long Island, New York **_

_**(800) 009-0009**_

"Wow that is some very nice writing you a secret noble Grover that we didn't tell us." Leon teased Grover.

" what's half-bl-." was as far as Percy got before Grover slammed his hands over the black-haired boy's mouth.

"Don't say it aloud!" Grover hissed, this made Leon raise his eyebrow again wondering why Grover was so fierce about them not saying the name on the card."That's my, um ... sum-mer address."

Percy's heart sank. Grover had a summer home. Percy never considered that Grover's family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.

"Okay," Percy said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion. Leon was tempted to laugh but the serious atmosphere he knew it would have been a poor choice but Leon knew that Percy was looking to deep into it and was coming to the wrong conclusion.

Grover nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."

"Grover don't take this the wrong way but unless it is to hang out why would we need you?" Leon said as he started to try to do a very milled interrogation to try and figure out what is going on. Grover looked like he was struggling with himself " Look guys the truth is I'm kind of supposed to protect you." Grover admitted, Leon's eyes narrowed under his hat knowing that there was more to this than meets the eye.

"Grover," Percy said slowly, "what exactly are you protecting us from?" Percy asked but before Grover could answer a huge grinding noise from beneath them, black smoke-filled the bus and the driver asked everyone to please get off. Three filled outside with everyone else. " Well this was unexpected." Leon said as he looked around which Percy then pointed across the road saying "Hey are they staring at us?" getting Leon's attention and saw an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood-red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks that both Percy and Leon ever saw.

The socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The weirdest thing was, that while the on knitting on the left and the middle was looking at Percy the one on the right was looking at Leon. Leon looked back to ask Percy and Grover their opinions, only to find the already pale had gone a very unhealthy shade of pale white, if Leon wasn't worried for Grover's health he would have jokes that Grover would make a ghost turn green with envy, "Hey Grover you ok" Leon asked, his brown-haired friend seized the front of his shirt.

" Please tell me they aren't looking at you," Grover choked. Leon looked back at the old women, no the one on the right was defenently looking at him while the other two were defenently looking at Percy. " They are aren't they" Grover said he sounded-light headed, Leon just nodded.

" Hey You think those socks would fit me?" Percy said as he pointed a finger back at the old ladies.

Grover's grip on his shirt tightened a little more " not funny" Grover hissed out. Oh Leon didn't agree he was finding Grover's over reacting really funny. Percy looked back to the old ladies to see the one in the middle take out a huge pair of scissors, gold and silver. She snipped the thread connecting the two socks together, leaving Percy wondering who they were for, King Kong, Big Foot or something else?

Grover made Percy promise him to let him walk him back to his place, Percy promised. Grover wasn't worried about Leon because he knew that Leon was staying at Percy's anyway. For the rest of the trip Grover looked at Percy as of to pick out the tip of flowers that Percy should have on his grave.

Leon and Percy ended up bailing on Grover at the bus station, yes it was rude but Grover was really freaking Percy out and Leon wanted more time to try to find out what was making Grover so twitchy. Grover was also muttering things like ' why does this always happens and ' why sixth grade' it actually started scare Percy. Leon and Percy threw their stuff into a cab and jumped inside "East 104th and York" Percy called out to the cab driver who grunted in acknowledgement and speed off.

Percy spent the trip telling Leon about his mother Sally Jackson, Percy knew that Leon didn't know his mother and his father mostly away and business trips so Leon was mostly on his own, Percy also noted that Leon didn't tell him the name of his mother not that he ever asked.

Leon noted that apparently Sally had a pretty screwed up life, her parents died when she was five in a plane crash and was raised by her uncle. Who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma. Apparently only good break she ever got was meeting Percy's father. She apparently like talking about him because it makes her sad. She also has no pictures of him, something Leon found extremely weird but played it off of him just over thinking things.

Sally apparently worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised Percy on her own. Leon found that he respected Sally for her loyalty towards Percy because Leon saw on the tv when parents would drop of even one child at orphanages because they didn't want to look after never complained or got mad. Not even once. She married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world class jerk, which made Leon tempted to take Dark Slayer and threaten to kill the man before he left.

Percy said that when he was young he nicked named him smelly Gabe, apparently the guy smelled like stale garlic bread, _'Lovely'_ Leon thought. Wrapped in gym shorts, it was only because of Leon's iron will stopping him from cursing up a storm and made a mental note about making sure to threaten Gabe and tell him to treat both Percy and Sally better.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: There we go chapter 4 hoped you liked reading and please REVIEW!.**


	5. The Bull's Horns and the Sea's sorrow

_**Child of love: The lightning thief**_

_**Chapter 5 : The Bull's Horns and the Sea's sorrow**_

**Author's note: Hey sorry for the long wait in for the next chapter been having a bad case of writers block and also because of the news of SOPA coming back but anyway here's the next chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any elements of DMC: Devil May Cry in this story all credit goes to their respectable owners. I only own my oc.**

"Character speech"

_"Character Thinking"_

_' FlashBack'_

**"Godly/Titan Speech"**

_**'Charm Speech'**_

_**Timeskip**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As soon as both Leon and Percy had entered the apartment, Leon couldn't believe how much of a slob Gabe still was. Crap was thrown every were, with beer cans strewn over the carpet, TV blaring ESP. Gabe was playing poker with his buddies while he smoked a very strong-smelling cigar, to both Leon and Percy he looked like a tusk less walrus with his shirt and the rolls of fat on him and his to buddies didn't look any better. Yeah Leon was going to threaten Gabe before the day was done and if you could see under Leon's jacket you would have seen his amulet glow a little. Gabe looked up from his cards and with a will that Leon shouldn't posses he stopped himself from decking Gabe, the look Gabe had as he looked at Percy was one as if Percy wasn't worth his time which rubbed Leon the wrong way.

" So your home" Gabe rasped out , Leon had to cover his nose with one of his gloved hands because of how vile Gabe's breath was.

Percy nodded stiffly "where is my mom?" he asked.

Gabe snorted "working" he growled back. Leon's lip twitched down into a frown while thinking _" shouldn't you be working then" _with the feeling of saying it aloud very pronounced but he was able to control himself. "You got any cash" the walrus of a man questioned, Leon turned his eyes towards the table, poker. Mike Leon's father had shown him how to play during his fathers own poker night with a few of his work mates and at the end of the night Leon had cleaned both his father and his work mates of all their money which his father said that Tyche the greek goddess of luck and chance had blessed him. The silver-haired teen's anger grew slightly at the ' got any cash' Percy was his son,well step-son but Percy comes through the door after 6 months and the first thing the tusk less walrus of a man said was 'got any cash?' No ' Hey Percy how was school' or even the simple 'welcome back' hell he didn't even wave or nothing. Apparently Gabe managed the electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. How the man hadn't been fired baffled Leon, it seemed that Mega-Mart needed to review its hiring and firing policy because there's cannot be that good. Gabe finally looked at Leon and you could see the look of disdain which came from having to look at Leon without his consent " And I see you brought your free-loader of a friend" Leon saw Percy tense up and placed a gloved hand on Percy's shoulder.

" Hello Gabe good to see you again, mind if I join you I'm not that bad at poker?" Leon said with a hint of steel in his voice as he smoothly like a predator moved a gloved hand to his pocket and took out a roll of money and placed it on the table " 400 dollars should be enough right?" Leon said just as Gabe was about to laugh. Because of Leon's father's job Leon is extremely well off in terms of money wise.

Gabe eyed the large mass of money, Leon raised his right hand to his hat as he covered his face as he smirked when he saw the gears that are rusted from disuse spin in the greedy man's head. " Fine at least you finally give some money to the person who let you stay in his home." Leon's smirk turned predatory, now this will be entertaining. Gabe turned back to Percy " Now how about that cash?" he asked.

"Sorry don't have any" Percy lied, Leon hoped that it worked but then he noticed that Gabe had raised a greasy eyebrow and Leon sighed internally, looked like it didn't. It seemed the greasy git could smell money, _"well that is an interesting skill,wonder how he can smell anything above his own vile stench" _Leon thought with a look of disgust at the last thought.

"You must have paid for a taxi from the station, probably paid with a twenty that means you have about six? seven bucks change? Hand it over" the bald greasy man demanded, as he reached to grab Percy but he stopped when a chill ran down his spin making Gabe look to Leon who was glaring at him with a sickly sweet smile on his face but the look in his eyes would make a glacier look like the sun in comparison to the sub-zero look in Leon's eyes. "Someone expected to live under this roof has gotta carry his own weight." Gabe said but you could see the cold sweat that was caused by the fear Leon had instilled into him, as he held out his hand,"am I right Eddy?"

The man called Eddy, who Leon knew was the supervisor of the apartment building having met him before, as Eddy looked at Percy with a twinge of sympathy which Leon making him think of only Gabe would fell Dark Slayer's edge with his amulet glowing brighter as if his blade agreed with him " Come on Gabe the kid just got here" Gabe just looked at him for a second before looking before looking back at Percy.

"Am I right" Gabe repeated making Percy snarl. "Fine" Percy said while he dug into his pocket to get the spare money he had and all but through the money at Gabe. " I hope you lose" Percy added, Leon smoothly took his spot at the table; _"I'm going to make this quick but brutal"_ Leon thought while smirking internaly."I wouldn't be so snooty if I were you brain boy, your report card came" Gabe yelled at the retreating form of Percy, Leon picked up the cards that Eddy had dealt him, four fours,_ "looks like Tyche favours me again"_ Leon thought.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

When Sally Jackson got home only half an hour later the scene that she was treated too was very interesting. Three grown men almost in tears out of sorrow while a very familiar silver-haired teen who was putting away a very large roll of cash into his pocket with a slight smirk on his face. Sally finally found her voice after a few seconds "whats going on here" she asked Leon who turned to face her.

" Ah its good to see you and might I add you look as beautiful as always My Lady" Leon said with some flirtation in his voice as he bowed. Sally just giggled at how Leon was acting and flirting with her which has become routine much to Percy's and to some extent Gabe's annoyance more so Percy's than Gabe.

"Still flirting I see" Sally finally said after she finally got control of her giggling fit which Leon answered back "only women my fair lady only women" as he rose from his bow with amusement in his eyes as he also thought of the money he racked in from the poker game which when he started he had was 400 but at the end he had over 1000, at one point Leon was sure Gabe was going to bet his camero but in an act of mercy from Tyche he didn't.

Sally just rolled her eyes at the line Leon used and said "I see any way where is Percy now?" Leon just started walking towards Percy's room and looked over his shoulder and said " Probably in his room, heading there my self you coming with?" he questioned with Sally just nodding in response to Leon's question.

The silver-haired teen and the brown-haired women walked towards Percy's room not before Leon turned to face Gabe and hid friends and said while tipping his hat "Have a nice day gentlemen and thank you for the money" Leon finished as he turned back around and caught up with Sally.

When they both got to Percy's room Leon saw that it hasn't changed at all since the last time he was here, the place still looked like a pig sty, cigar ash on the carpets, the smell of stale beer which made Leon scrunch up his nose because of it, and probably even worse of all is Gabe's cologne. When Sally saw Percy her eyes lit up, she ran forward and swept him up in a hug. Leon had to grab his hat and tip it down to cover up his small but very sad smile because all he remembers of his mother is a sent of rose perfume, as if triggered by Leon's sad emotional state his amulet glowed a very warm azure light as if it was trying to comfort him with its light, "Oh look how much you have grown since Christmas!" Sally said and hugged Percy tighter.

Leon had caught a hint of Sally's scent which was a mix of chocolate, Carmel, vanilla and sweets which wasn't of much surprise to Leon because Sally was wearing a 'Sweet On America' uniform after all. Both Percy and Sally looked so happy, Leon just sighed and smiled at the scene before him. Sally disengaged from the hug and sat at the edge of the bed before she started to demand Percy tell her everything tha he hadn't put in his letters. Leon took this cue to leave. He smoothly left the room and waited in the kitchen because the living room wasn't an option. The quit of the kitchen allowed Leon to clear his mind but the silence was broken when Gabe decided to screech out "hey Sally!" from the living room "how about some bean dip huh!?" Leon decided to get it to allow the mother and son have more time together, so he walked to the fridge and pulled out the dip before he walked into the living room and place it on the table. "Never mind Percy's free-loading friend got it!" Gabe yelled out, Leon just went back to the kitchen, trying to push down the urge to take dark slayer and cut Gabe into bits.

The silver-haired teen leaned against the counter, slowly breathing in and out to relax his body while thinking _" deserves much better than that vile being that dare call himself a man, she is such a nice woman the perfect mother if you asked Percy though" _Leon smiled bitterly at that thought, finally Leon snapped out of his thinking when he saw Percy and Sally come into the kitchen Leon just smiled softly and gave a small wave to both of them, Percy smiled, Sally looked a little unsure but supportive."Leon" Percy started, catching Leon's attention. "How would you like to come to the beach with us? Three nights in Montauk, if you're interested."

This caught Leon by surprised, he remember Percy telling him that Percy and his mother use to take these trips all the time but stopped due to money problems. It was quite obvious that this is something special between both Percy and Sally, Leon didn't want to intrude. "You sure Percy because if I remember correctly you have been wanting to go on this trip for months I don't want to intrude on both of you during your bonding time" Leon said as he looked at Percy who nodded his head then saying " It's fine Leon I made sure to ask mom first" which Sally nodding confirming what Percy said. Leon just sigh but smiled and answered " Thanks I would love to join you".

Sally nodded "then we can leave right after I get changed" the brown haired woman declared. Walking to her room to change her clothes, Leon looked at Percy who smiled at him. "Sooo how much did you win?" Percy asked with Leon just started chuckling. " Over 1000 and that is with my 400 I originaly started with." Leon said as he pulled the roll of cash out of his pocket and gave Percy back the money Gabe took from him which the black haired boy took gratefully.

"Suckers?" Percy asked.

"Oh yeah suckers" Leon confirmed with a nod.

The two waited in comfortable silence, they didn't need to say anything. A few moments later Sally walked back into the room, now dressed in casual clothing "ready to go?" she asked, getting nods from both Percy and Leon.

They walked out into the living room, Gabe and his friends were still playing poker but much to Leon's satisfaction they have stopped betting. Gabe looked up, his small eyes narrowed; Leon spotted this and thought that Gabe looked closer to a pig than a walrus at the moment. " Where are you going?" the greasy man rasped out, Leon's eyes narrowed under the shadow of his hat while thinking _"this can't be good"_.

"We were just leaving for the trip honey" Sally replied in an even tone, Leon noticed the tone. Especially the word 'honey' didn't sound like the tone you use when you are in an argument with a spouse, it was more of a tone used when you are putting up with a person for a reason, sort of like the tone he used when talking with 's. This caused Leon to start thinking _"Why would be putting with Gabe for a reason I mean if it was to give Percy a father figure I have to say she failed but I think this is like what happened with Grover I feel there is more going on than what meets the eye." _

"The trip? You were serious about that?" Gabe asked, his eyes still made Leon think he looked like a pig but Leon thought he was insulting pigs by thinking that Gabe looked like them because the pigs have an excuse for living in filth.

"I knew it" Percy muttered out "he wont let us go."

"Of course he will" Sally replied, in the same even tone. "Your step-father is just worried about money, that's all." Leon noted the reference of step-father rather than father. Another hint that she didn't love him, but that also confirmed Leon's theory of Sally being with Gabe to give Percy a father figure. There was a reason for Sally being with Gabe but Leon pushed the question away for now."Besides" Sally added "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip for the rest of the weekend, I will make more than enough seven layer dip to last that long. guacamole,Sour cream, the whole works."

Gabe's eyes softened "so the money for the trip it comes out of your clothes money right?" Leon just barely stopped himself from summoning Dark Slayer and cut Gabe to bits not only that but something inside him was rearing its head up in anger from hearing that statement but Leon didn't know why, with Leon's amulets glow could be seen through his jacket. Percy didn't hold back and snarled at Gabe's statement.

"Yes honey" Sally assured Gabe.

"And you wont be taking my car anywhere but there and back" Gabe asked. Leon just sighed and wished Tyche didn't take pity on Gabe stopping him from betting his car, oh well you win some, you lose some.

"I promise we will be careful with your car dear." Sally assured her husband again.

Gabe scratched his double chin , well quadruple chin if you ask Leon but there is no point in judging an already ugly man. "Well maybe if you get started on that seven dip now and the kid apologies for interrupting my poker game." Leon just kept through the will of the gods alone from destroying Gabe there and now.

"I'm incredibly sorry for interrupting your incredibly important poker game; please go back to it right now." Percy muttering the last bit, Gabe's eyes narrowed, probable trying to use the very little brain power he had trying to detect the sarcasm in Percy's tone and was failing miserably. Leon wasn't sure if Gabe's brain was so small that the term sarcasm was foreign or because he couldn't figure out that all of Percy's statement was sarcastic, anyway that walrus in human clothing turned back to his poker game.

"Whatever" the human walrus replied, picking up his cards in two flipper like hands. Seriously how the man ws able to grip anything let alone his cards amazed and bewildered Leon.

"Thank you Percy" Sally said "when we get to Mantauk we can talk more about whatever you've forgotten to tell me." Leon was sure he saw the very same fear in Sally's eyes just like Grover but it was so quick Leon just played it off as a trick of the light.

Around an hour later they were ready to leave, Percy and Sally went to walk out of the apartment and then Leon stopped " hey you guys go a head" he started " have to go to the toilet wont be a few minutes" the two nodded, Leon turned back towards the apartment. In a flash of azure light Dark Slayer appeared in his left hand. He stalked into the apartment like a predator after its prey, Gabe's friends already left leaving Gabe on his own sitting behind the table. "What do you wan-" Dark Slayer was out its sheath cutting through the table like a hot knife through butter. Leon then pointed the tip of his blade at Gabes neck cutting into the flesh slightly , making the man go deathly pale his pig like eyes now looking straight into Leon's own frozen gold.

"Listen closely you worthless piece of filth" Leon started in a ice-cold with a strong prenounce of steel tone, adding pressure to Gabe's neck cutting even more into his skin. "I despise the way you treat both Percy and Sally and frankly the way of life you force them to live is vile and down right disgusting. When Sally and Percy come back to this apartment after the trip this apartment is to be cleaned and livable again, if it's not" quickly smacking Gabes right arm with the blunt side of his blade causing Gabe to cry out in pain. "What I did to your arm was hyperextend the ligaments in your right arm, it hurts but it's not permanent. If this apartment is not clean by the time they get back I will slice through the tendons in your arms, so you will never do anything other than tie your shoe lace. If that doesn't work then your legs are next and I will just keep going until their life is better am I clear?" Leon asked, Gabe nodded and Gabe was sure it was caused by the fear and adrenaline but he was sure he saw a azure ghost like armoured being behind Leon which caused a cold shiver to go down his spine, seeing how scared Gabe is made Leon sheathing his blade which disappeared in a azure light " you have three days, better get started."

Leon descended to the car and jumped in "Sorry for the wait"Leon said to the two with Sally just nodded

"I wonder where Gabe is, he normally comes down to see his care off" Percy mused, Leon just shrugged without commenting.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The drive itself was relatively uninteresting, mostly just making small talk between Percy and Sally with Leon reading a book filled with different poems in multiple languages . The rental cabin was on the south shore right up at the tip of long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always spiders in the cabinets and sand in the sheets, heck according to Percy most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in. But Percy loved the place all the same. Now Sally had never come out and told Percy but in a very surprising use of deduction Percy knew why it was special to her, it was the place she met Percy's father.

It was something to say to see, as they grew closer and closer to Montauk Sally seemed to Leon's eyes to grow younger. As if the stress of life just melted away from her face. Her eyes turning the colour of the sea, which intriged Leon because he never seen someone's eyes do that. They arrived around and opened the place up and then jumped straight into cleaning. When they finished they went and fed blue corn chips to the sea gulls which made Leon chuckle because he remembered when he first stayed at Percy's place when Sally gave them blue food. The story behind the blue food was actually very simple but also very funny because apparently Gabe had once told Sally that there was no such thing as blue food, both Sally and Gabe had a fight about it, to Percy it seemed like a very small thing at the time. But every since Sally had gone out of her way to eat just blue food, blue birthday cakes, blueberry smoothies, corn chips, tortillas, you get the drift. This was another point to Leon's theory of Sally was definitely not suckered in by Gabe; still this didn't give Leon any clue why she stayed with Gabe.

When it got dark the three of them roasted marshmallows and hot-dogs and swapped stories. Eventually Percy asked about his father, Leon moved to stand up and leave knowing that this was something far to personal for him to listen in. Percy grabbed Leon and pulled him back down, Leon didn't struggle and sat back down, Sally's eyes went misty as she seemed deep in memory. "He was kind" Sally started out with a small smile gracing her features. "Tall, handsome and powerful, but he was also gentle. You have his hair and his eyes Percy." Sally said as she popped a blue jelly-bean into her mouth. "I wish he could see you Percy, he would be so proud of you." Leon couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face; Leon knew Percy was wondering what his father would be proud of. But Leon knew that Percy would be glad that Sally thought his father would be proud of him.

"How old was I" Percy asked quietly "you know when he left?"

"He was only with me for one summer Percy, this beach, this cabin." Sally replied, traces of melancholy in her tone.

"I thought he knew me a baby?" Percy asked in a confused tone, Sally shook her head sadly.

"No honey, he knew I was expecting a baby."Sally corrected, then sighed, it was obvious to Leon that Percy's father's disappearance had torn Sally's heart apart greatly which made a shot of intense anger to go through Leon's body."But he never saw you; he had to leave before you were born." Leon could see the storm emotions in Percys eyes and couldn't help but shack his head and sigh because he knew Percy let his emotions effluence most of his actions but didn't say anything; right now he was just silent support for Percy.

"Are you going to send me away again to another boarding school?" Percy asked, Sally just sighed.

"I don't know" Sally admitted "I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" Percy asked, Leon knew this was coming because of Percy's emotions being heightened from the talk about his father was becoming pronounced but Leon thought that was a very low blow.

Sally leaned over and squeezed Percy's "no Percy that's not it at all." Sally replied, "I-I have to honey." the words were lasted with such depression that is made Leon wonder what caused it and also made him think that maybe that fear he saw but dismissed it as a trick of the light actually was there after all. "For your own good I have to send you away." Those words made Leon think back to when said about both him and Percy needing to go somewhere else.

"Because I'm not normal?" Percy asked.

Leon chose to speak up "nothing wrong with not being normal Percy" Leon stated this comment caused the two to be broken from their privet moment, they both looked at Leon who then spoke again "no one is truly normal Percy, remember everyone is unique, everyone has their faults but that's what makes them stronger because for every fault there is an equally strong strength but it's only up to that person to find it but know this Percy I got your back no matter what." he finished his sage/brotherly comment with a smile at the end, which got him a look of gratitude from Sally and a smile from Percy "thanks Leon" with Leon just nodding his head.

"Leon what has your father been up to" Sally asked with Leon answering "he's been doing ok but his work load has increased hence why I'm staying with you ." Percy finally spoke up "Leon has your dad talk much about your mom?" to Percy's surprise Leon started laughing loudly.

After Leon got control of himself he answered "well the only thing he told me was that mother was the most beautiful woman he ever saw but that's as far as he gets before he gets lost in thought with his face going red and a glazed look in his eyes." with that the three just started having a small talk.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

That night Leon had a dream, a woman who's features didn't stay the same, her hair straightened then became curly, grew long then short, brown to blond as if her looks couldn't make up their minds about what they wanted to look like but what confused Leon the most was that the woman's bust size never changed but the most alluring thing that never changed was her eye colour, her eyes were heterochromatic, with the left being electric blue and the right being a beautiful green.

Leon then felt himself wake up from the instincts honed through his martial arts training, his eyes slowly but with shown in alert as he gets up without his jacket on showing his black t-shirt that was almost skin tight showing his well defined upper body with the amulet clearly shown. Leon stude up listening to the sounds around him. Wind, rain, Leon could hear the waves breaking against the shoreline, pounding the dunes as if they were drums. Then Leon looked to the front door as he heard someone banging against it which set all of his senses on high alert which caused him to summon Dark Slayer which caused the colour of the amulet to turn a deep onyx black as if to show that the blade is no longer residing inside the amulet.

Leon rushed to the door pulling it open then in a flash had his blade out of it's sheath almost taking the person's head off if Leon didn't stop just as the edge touched the person's neck who Leon see's is Grover. Grover looked at the blade resting near his neck, eyes wide. Leon smoothly pulled his blade away and half spinned Dark Slayer so that the un-bladed side resting against the opening to the sheath, when Leon fully sheathed it dissapered into soft azure coloured particals and his amulet glowed as Leon's weapon returned to its storage place, "ah my apology Grover I didn't know it was you at the door" Leon said with his brown-haired friend looking at him in shock.

"I-I w-was looking for you all night" Grover rasped out as if he had been running for hours, Leon found it very strange that Grover wasn't reacting to the fact that he almost losing his head."WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?, YOU ALMOST TOOK MY HEAD OFF!" ah there we go.

"As I said I didn't know it was you" Leon said which he then turned back into the cabin and stopped seeing Sally looking terrified. Not of Grover but why he'd come. "PERCY!" Sally shouted, just being heard over the rain "WHAT HAPPENED AT SCHOOL!" she demanded to know, so she had some idea what was going on. "WHAT DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Grover started cursing in some other language which Leon noted was Greek. Leon started to quickly explained about 's, given that Percy still looked like he was on shock. Leon finished and Sally was bone white, while Grover looked around in nervousness as if he was waiting for something to pop out of no were, speaking of Grover, "Grover" Leon started, causing his friend to look at him "why do I get the feeling that you are going to say your a satyr?" this caused Percy to look at Grover and saw that not only did Grover not have his pants on but instead of normal human legs, Grover had goat hindquarters.

"I'll explain later we need to leave, like now!" Leon nodded his head as he went to get his gloves,jacket and hat, as Leon was doing this a bellow sounded over the cabin, it made Percy's,Grover's and Sally's hair stand on end and sent Leon's instincts on over drive and Sally grabbed her purse and got the car keys. "We have to leave right now!" the three guys nodded and all of them made a mad dash for the car, well trot in Grover's case. Well at least the muscular disease and the fact he could move so quickly when it was enchilada day made more sense to Leon now. Percy still seemed more absorbed by the fact that Grover had hooves, they jumped into the car, they jumped into the car, Sally quickly slammed into gear and sped off.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The night was spent winding down the country roads at break neck speeds while the wind hammered the car. It was like Sally was using the 78 camero like a rally driver which was very entertaining for Leon to watch. The rain lashed at the windshield; it did make Leon wonder how Sally could see anything if at all. Every time the lightning flashing outside struck, Leon could see Percy looking at Grover in shock as if this was all a big practical joke and Grover was only wareing a shag carpet pants. Very dumb Leon thought but people will believe even the most unbelievable ideas to maintain a form a normal life. Then again Leon never truly believed in a normal life,far to boring for his taste blame the stories his father told him.

"So Grover you know my mom?" Percy asked Leon just shook his head, well that's one way to start a conversation he supposed. Grover shook his head "no not really. I mean we've never met in person but she knew I was watching you" Grover stated, Percy raised a confused eyebrow at this statement. "Watching me?" Percy questioned. Grover nodded "keeping tabs on you" he looked towards Leon "the both of you. You know make sure you were okay, and safe. And I wasn't faking being friends with both of you though, I am your friend."

"What are you exactly?" Percy asked Grover who only shook his head "that doesn't matter right now" Grover stated as he looked out the back of the camero's window. "It doesn't matter?" Percy deadpanned " I just found out my best friend is half donkey from the waist down, I think it matters" at this comment Grover let out a very sharp throaty bleat, Leon sighed and shook his head. "Goat Percy" Leon corrected.

"What?" the black-haired twelve-year-old boy asked. "Goat" Leon repeated " remember I said that I had a feeling he would say he was a satyr it seems that it was true, Grover is a satyr half man and half goat, and considering the way he reacted to calling him half donkey can only point towards the reasoning that other satyr's would probable trample you for that."

Percy looked at Leon in shock and if he was insane " how can you be so calm?" Percy asked, genuinely interested about how his friend hadn't lost his head in this crazy situation. "Percy I can summon a katana out of no were and I also remember about 's" Leon admitted; Percy nodded but was shaken up by the revelations coming his way but then he said "wait satyr like the ones from 's myths?" Grover just sighed "were the old ladies at the fruit stand a myth Percy?" Grover asked with some slight desperation leaking into his tone. "Was . Dodd's a myth?"

"So you admit that there was a Miss. Dodd's and you" Percy said as he pointed from Grover to Leon who had a small smirk knowing Percy's brain finally registered him saying he remembered Miss. Dodd's, "you made me feel like I was going crazy!" Percy finished with Leon starting to chuckle and then said "sorry Percy not only was it funny but I needed more time to figure out what was going on" Leon answered but then Grover butted in saying "of course there was a Miss. Dodd's ."

"I have to assume this is one of those 'less we knew the better' situation" Leon replied with Grover nodding in answer. "Exactly the less you knew the less danger you were in, but that know seemed to blow up in our faces." the satyr admitted a little sheepishly. "The hope was that you two would think the one kindly one was a hallucination, we had thought it worked because Leon wasn't asking about but that seemed to not have work from what Leon just said, but also you both started to realise who you were, Percy more than Leon because Leon had hid the fact he was trying to figure out thing we had hope to keep you both away from." Grover stated.

"Wait a second 'who we are' what do you mean?" Percy asked; just as Grover was about answer the same bellowing noise they had heard in the cabin rose again, much closer this time. Whatever was chasing them was catching up, Leon's amulet started to glow as if preparing for something.

"Percy, Leon" Sally's voice came from the driver's seat. "there is to much to explain and not enough time, we have to get both of you to safety."

"Safety? who's after us? Percy asked with Grover muttering back nervously "oh nobody much just the lord of the dead and his most bloodthirsty minions." Hearing this Leon just groaned pinching between his eyes to try and stave off a migraine muttering out "just what you want to here."

Sally took a hard left and the camero went onto a darkened road and started flying past farm houses and wooded hills. "Where are we going having Leon wanting to know the same thing. "A summer camp" supplied "it's a place were people like you two who attract monsters to hid and train to defend yourselves."

"So we are in serious danger then." Leon sighed knowing he was definitely going to have a migraine by the end of this.

"Why? because some old ladies cut some yarn?" Percy asked remembering just how freaked out Grover was acting earlier.

"Those weren't old ladies" Grover stated which caught the attention of both Leon and Percy making them look at Grover. "Those were the three fates; do you understand the significance of that?" Grover asked in a strangled voice almost pleading the two too understand. "They only do that when yo-someone is going to die." Grover finished trying to cover up his wording but it didn't matter because both Leon and Percy heard him, Leon fell back into his seat looking at the roof of the camero, so he was going to die huh as Leon thought was going through his head a small smile appeared on his face, _"heh if I'm going to die then by the gods I'm not going to take this lying down, I'm going to go down fighting."_

"Wait so I'm going to die?" Percy asked looking horrified at the prospect. "I said someone" Grover said trying to calm Percy down but it didn't work because Percy countered "no you said me."

"BOYS!" Sally shouted from the driver's seat while taking a hard left. This caused Leon to look out the back window, whatever was chasing them had somehow caught up, he saw it only for a second with the use of the flash of lightning was able to see only a glimpse of it but he could see that it was huge ay least seven feet in height. But what threw Leon for a loop is how the thing got in front of them? seeing that the figure got lost in the storm Leon turned back to look at the road. Leon didn't have any illusion of them out running what ever it is that was chasing them, not when it actually managed to not only catch up but overtake them. "Almost there, another mile, please, please, please." Sally repeated as if begging the car to hold together. A flash started, then a jaw rattling boom and the camero exploded or at least it felt like it did, Leon thought this is why Tyche stopped him from winning the car. Leon felt a sense weightlessness for a second before he slammed into the driver's seat; it would seem Sally had swerved into a ditch.

"Ouch" came from Percy who was next to him looking a bit out of it but seemed to be okay. Grover on the hand was well slumped over, blood was trickling out of his mouth, he looked unconscious. Leon looked up and saw the roof was cracked open letting rain pour in. The car had been struck by lightning was the only answer to the hole made because the holes edges were scorched. This made Leon think that if Grover who was a satyr was real then the gods must be as well which made Leon want to castrate that cheating, man whore of a king for almost killing him and his friends.

"Fooooood" Grover who was still knocked out cold groaned out making Leon snort in amusement.

"At least he is having a nice dream but man he needs to get his priorities straight" Leon mused with a small smile appearing on his face. "Percy" Sally asked, before she looked out of the back window and gasped hearing her Leon looked back and saw the figure from before had caught up and he definitely didn't look friendly.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" Leon yelled as he kicked the door open, Sally jumped out the car as Leon and a semi-dazed Percy dragged a still out cold Grover out the car and followed her. "SEE THE TREE" Sally pointed to a gigantic pine tree at the crest of the nearest hill. "THAT'S THE PROPERTY LINE, RUN TO THE BIG FARM HOUSE AND SCREAM FOR HELP! DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU REACHED THE DOOR" Sally screamed.

"MOM YOU'RE COMING TOO" Percy yelled back, Sally turned to him eyes filled with sorrow. "Food" Grover moaned again.

"I CAN'T PASS THE PROPERTY LINE AND HE WANTS YOU NOT ME!" Sally yelled this gave Leon a chance to get a good look at the figure; it was about nine feet tall, a huge bull head , giant meaty hands and large bull horns with all he saw Leon knew exactly what the figure was.

"You have got to be kidding me" Leon muttered loudly, Percy ran to Sally and helped her over to were Grover was. Leon swept the satyr onto his back giving him a piggy back and Leon looked at the mother,son duo and said "run" in a soft but commanding tone, and run they did sprinting towards the property line, Leon in the front thanks to his training.

"Minat-" that's as far as Percy got before Leon placed his hand over Percy's mouth. "No names Percy remember names have power." Leon told him "call him Pasiphae's son or insult him if you wish." Leon finished with a smirk

"His sight and hearing are terrible" Sally said. "He is going by smell alone, but soon he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

As if on cue the bull man roared our in rage. "I think he just did" Leon stated as he passed Grover over to Percy who was looking confused "I will help in getting away from him" Leon stated as he turned with Dark Slayer appeared naturally in its azure particals of light in his left hand but what caught Leon off guard was just how quickly the Minatore was because as soon as Leon had his weapon the Minatore was there swinging its right arm towards him making him bring up the still sheathed blade to try and defend but because of the surprise leaving Leon no room to get in a stance and when the fist hit his guard the strength behind it launched Leon across the clearing smashing into a tree with him gasping in pain as he fell to the ground.

"LEON!" both Sally and Percy shouted but the surprise didn't last as the Minatore grabbed Sally who then squeezed with Sally disappearing in a shower of gold-dust which sparkled like fire flies.

"MOM!" Percy shouted and Leon looking in shock from his place against the tree he hit with one eye open because the other was shut from the pain, then it started to rain when Percy fuelled by rage from the loss of his mother and some other power strengthen his body further jumped and used the Minatores face as a spring board when it tried to run him down but then Percy ended up wrapping his legs around the bull mans neck and held onto one of the horns which he started to tug on, Percy kept doing this the horn finally snapped which through the loss of his handle and the Minatores wet fur Percy went flying and then got hit by one of the bull man's fist sending him against a tree knocking him out, and as the Minatore went to crush Percy by raising his hand up in the air a flash of silver and the next thing the Minatore knew it had searing pain coming from its abdominal area making it stumble back and grunting in pain, when it looked up to find the source of the pain it saw the silver-haired teen it knocked into the tree before who was now standing slowly sheathing his blade. When the blade was sheathed the teen turned to face the bull man head on but now his eyes were of glacier gold with the a calculated look in them.

_**A few minutes ago.**_

Leon had to admit even with the pain he could say the stunt Percy did was very nice for someone who didn't do any training, but that brought up a memory of when his teacher who taught him martial arts, which made Leon close his other eye to focus on that memory

_'Flashback: 3 years ago'_

The surrounding was that of a old dojo which in it was two people, one was a younger looking Leon who was sitting with his legs under him wearing a modified version of the training gi which was a burnt orange with black edges the monks in this dojo who learns martial arts which usually has long sleeves but Leon had no sleeves which shows his well defined triceps and biceps, and the other person was what most would call the perfect stereotype for the old martial arts master, he had the same burnt orange gi but with sleeves, he looked to be in his late fifties with his hair gone white with age.

The old man started talking " Remember this my young student that pain is nothing but a limiter for the body so as to not damage it further but if one could go past this limit they would grow stronger in both mind and body" he finished with Leon nodding his head and replying " Yes teacher."

_'Flashback end'_

_"Pain is nothing but a limit all you need to do is go past it" _Leon said to himself as he opened both his eyes it is as if a mental switch was flicked as Leon's eyes were as cold as a glacier which let Leon see Percy get hit into a tree and see the Minatore go for the kill. Leon pushed off the tree with Dark Slayer firm in his left hand and moving at his max speed to intercept the bull man, to the mortal eye it looked as of Leon teleported from the tree to in front of the Minatore which as he got in front of the bull man he drew his blade and cut a deep gash into the abdominal of the bull man who staggered back because of it.

The Minatore seeing that Leon was getting in the way of his prey he charged to crush Leon like last time so he swung his fists at him, but it didn't go as plan because he missed his target who had jumped high above the bull man which as he was in air he sheathed his blade as he turned in the air allowing his feet to touch a branch of a tree which Leon pushed off, shooting himself like a bullet behind the still confused Minatore as he drew his blade again cutting from the bull mans left shoulder to the right hip making the Minatore to roar in pain staggering forward and as this happened Leon spun and landed on his left leg again pushing of it to cut the back of the Minatores legs making the bull man to land on its knees, then using his momentum and the mud the wet ground to spin around the beast to allow Leon to be in front of the bull man then slicing both of the arms making them use less leaving the Minatore on it's knees unable to do anything making it look at the one that was about to kill it and it's eyes widen in fear as it saw in clear detail the azure ghost like being that was behind Leon, The being was armoured like a medieval knight ( Think berserker from Fate/zero which I don't own ether but instead of the spikes it is all smoothed out.

As Leon stared into the eyes of the beast that hurt his friends he was sheathing his blade, the beast dare look at him as if to ask for pity which he said in Greek "μπορεί άδη έχει το έλεος σε σας, γιατί δεν θα το βρείτε εδώ" (translation:may hades have mercy on you, for you shall not find it here) after he said this Leon got in his drawing stance and then drew his blade, Leon then spun around which as he did this he swung his blade down to remove any blood from it then he slowly sheathed it, when the blade was sheathed with a soft click the Minatores head slowly fell from it's body which before it hit the ground changed into gold dust leaving a full horn on the ground.

Leon started to walk forward towards Percy his weapon returning to his amulet and his eyes were back to normal he fell forward "huh p-pushed my body to much that it is shutting down to try and repair the damage" Leon said as blood was dripping from the right corner of his mouth as darkness crept from the corner of his vision but just before he lost consciousness he saw the legs of a horse then he heard a young girls voice "Chiron this one is hurt very bad" then Leon heard a voice he knew well "calm your self child and lets get them to infirmary tent." that was the last thing Leon heard before the darkness claimed him.

**Authors notes: Done and I hope you enjoyed my first real fight so see you next chapter also please review also please check my profile for the oc for my next story after this one called Son Of The Sea: Family Of The Eight Demon's and please review it and see if you would like the story.**


	6. Camp Of The Half Gods

_**Child Of Life: The Lightning Thief**_

_**Chapter 6: Camp of the Half Gods**_

**Author's Notes: Hey Paladin here hoping you have been enjoying the story so far and I still don't have a beta and also I'm still trying to find out what I'm going to do about Leon in terms of romance so I am going to put up some options and you can send reviews and PM me to say what you want me to do ok, here is option number 1: Harem which has Leon have a set number of girls which will be decided later, number 2: Leon is like his mother with having different one night stands but he will be similar to James Bond in how he gets the girls and option number 3: is that Leon gets a single girl who will be decided later, well onto the next Chapter then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any elements of DMC: Devil May Cry in this story all credit goes to their respectable owners. I only own my oc.**

"Character speech"

_"Character Thinking"_

_' FlashBack'_

**"Godly/Titan Speech"**

_**'Charm Speech'**_

_**Timeskip**_

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxxXxX**

Leon slowly opened his eyes which he had to squint to adjust to the light coming through the window of were ever he was, as he tried to sit up but had to stop as his back screamed in pain at his movement especially his left side which took the brunt of the force when he hit the tree, making Leon groan softly as he took his glove covered right hand and held it against his left side.

Leon looked around to see where he was and saw that it was a small room with two cots, a single door, a few windows. "Hey take it easy!" someone yelled who Leon could tell was female making him turn to face the person who spoke with small spikes of pain shooting up his side.

Sitting there was a blond curly-haired girl who Leon noted had a set of very intense storm grey eyes but he also noted that while she seemed a little bit younger than him more towards Percy's age, she was quite pretty. " How is Percy" Leon asked knowing Percy got hit hard with the blond girl still looking at him with some surprise as if she didn't think he would be up yet. She finally answered "He should be up sometime later today"

"Thank you I was worried because of how hard the bull man had hit him also my name is Leon Achilles Kennedy and who have I had the pleasure of talking to?" Leon said with a small smile and noticed a small amount of pink spread across the blond girls cheeks, the blond-haired girl schooled her features and said "Annabeth Chase" with Leon just nodding at this.

"Not going to ask where you are or what you're doing here?" Annabeth asked in a teasing tone, Leon just chuckled at this and replied "I got the feeling that you would tell me anyway" but then Leon hissed in pain as his left side flared up in pain making him put his right hand against it again, seeing Leon in pain Annabeth put a glass of something that looked a bit like apple juice against his lips and said "Here drink this it will help" Leon did as she said and drank from the glass which to Leon sunrise tasted like the fine wine he had sometime ago but never got the name for it.

As Leon finished the drink the pain subsided much to his surprise so Leon got out of the bed and started to stretch to see how far he could move without pain but as Leon was so focused on his side that he forgot that he didn't have anything on his upper body clothes on making Annabeth's face turn a bright crimson red in embarrassment as she saw all of Leon muscle twitch and contract as he moved. Leon found that he can move quite a bit but this means that his side was just a bit tender and will still need some time to heal, as he stopped and turned to Annabeth who was thanking her mother she got her blush under control he asked "So what was that I drank" which Annabeth just smiled but it was so small it could be called a grin. "That was nectar, we give it to the wounded and it helps them heal faster." Leon just nodded "You're taking all this very well." Annabeth told Leon making him just shrug.

"I am not as surprised as most would be because I kind of fought against two beings and am friends with a being who shouldn't be real and are nothing but myth but as you probable saw by the state of my body last night they are quite real" Leon finished in a deadpan tone but he had amusement in his eyes. This made Annabeth just shake her head then she asked "So feel better?" with Leon nodding and answering back "Yes I'm better but my left side is going to be abit tender for a few days" with Annabeth nodding at this "ok, we need to go see Chiron and Mr D. They should be able to explain the situation to you, well better than I could at least."

"Ok let's go but first where is the rest of my clothes because I don't have a shirt on" Leon said while also pointing out that he didn't have any upper body clothes, with Annabeth answering "your coat was dirty covered in mud and some blood, so it is getting washed but you're shirt was fine somehow but anyway here" as she finished Annabeth handed Leon his black shirt which he put on but it didn't do much in terms of hiding his body because the shirt was skin-tight but also his amulet was over the shirt. "Ok let's go" Leon said after he finished putting his shirt on but then stopped and asked "what about Percy?, shouldn't there be someone here for when he wakes up because knowing him he will freak out about what is going on" he said with with humour laced in his voice making Annabeth snicker because she will not let it be called a giggle but she nodded "don't worry, I'll have someone take care of him and be here when he wakes up" Annabeth told Leon, with him nodding, the cabin door opened and Grover walked in, when he noticed Leon was up he smiled.

"You're up!" Grover exclaimed. Leon just chuckled but was cut short as he grunted as his curly-haired friend hugged him, he might feel no pain but his side is still tender. "Grover buddy I need to breathe" Leon rasped out in a breathless voice as the overly excitable satyr put more pressure around his mid-section. The satyr jumped back, sheepishly smiling at Leon "sorry just happy to see you up and about is all" Grover said making Leon smile at him and Leon said "thanks Grover you are a good friend." Grover just blushed a little at this but then Annabeth started talking "anyway Grover so you want to take him to the big house or should I?" Grover answered "you do it, Leon seems to be more open to this side of the world. Not only that but Percy lost his mother, when he wakes it would be better if he saw a friendly face so he dosn't freak to much."

"Ok let's go" Annabeth said directing it towards Leon who just nodded and they both walked out of the room and out onto the patio. When Leon saw the scenery outside he let out a very long whistle out to show his amazement. The camp which he could easily see was a camp, Leon noted that everyone that he saw had the same shirt that Annabeth had which was a orange t-shirt with the word 'camp half blood' scrawled across the front of it. Leon noted that while it looked nice he wouldn't be wearing it he liked his casual ware more and it also doesn't fit with something in him thinking it was to bland but he just ignored it for now.

Leon was wearing most of his usual clothed just minus his coat and his hat which he was wondering were it got to but he just mentally shrugged thinking that he will ask later. At any rate the camp was a sprawling affair, nestled in a valley of some kind. The wind had the sweet smell of strawberries, green hill's could be seen in the distance. Groves of trees, winding stream but it was rather large making Leon think there was probably a river close by. Acres of strawberries spread out under the azure sky making Leon see why there was the sign just before they had entered the area. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, the one directly in front of Leon had a huge pine tree on it. The whole place seemed to glitter in the sunlight, Leon just took it all in thinking that it is really breath-taking. Annabeth led him around the patio. Leon couldn't stop himself for whistling again.

They must be on the north shore of Long Island, this side of the house showed the valley marched all the way to the ocean, which sparkled like sapphires. To start with the landscape was dotted with buildings, for a summer camp that didn't seem out-of-place but what was out-of-place was the fact it was exclusively ancient Greek architecture, minus the fact they look like they were just built. There was an amphitheatre, an arena, an open pavilion, the works.

Some kids were shooting at targets on an archery range which Leon knew he was going to spend some time at, others were paddling canoes across a lake, some were riding horses but what Leon noted was that some of the horses had wings which made him think of the Greek horse named Pegasus _"So they must be descendants of the original one then"_ Leon thought as he looked at the pegasi, Leon then turned his attention to the end of the patio were he saw to men playing cards, the first man had a leopard print shirt on and had messy black hair and looked to be on the chubby side and also had a beard as well, he reminded Leon of a pee wee soccer team coach. The other person Leon couldn't help to think was a sight for sore eyes, Mr Brunner, even though Leon knew Mr Brunner was going to make the day stranger he can help but be glad to see a familiar face. Mr Brunner and the other man were sitting at a small table with refreshments playing a game of poker, not that it was much of a match with only two people you need about three for a good game.

Annabeth pointed towards the man with the leopard print shirt and said "That's Mr D the camp director, be polite" she told Leon, then she pointed at Mr Brunner "and that would be Chiron, I believe you already know him." Annabeth stated to which Leon nodded. Mr Brunner or Chiron as Annabeth just called him, this told Leon that Mr Brunner had more personal knowledge to most of the things he had taught them in class.

Mr Brunner looked over at Annabeth and Leon "Ah good now we have four for poker" he said in a good-natured tone. Ah he is in a good mood Leon noted, Leon sat to the right of Mr D and Leon is hit with the smell of wine and saw the smell was coming from Mr D which helped Leon narrow down who Mr D was. Mr D sighed and looked at Leon then he said "I suppose I must say it, welcome to camp half-blood. Don't expect me to be happy to see you. Ever. Leon just nodded "Duly noted, wine god" Leon replied in a dry tone but had to stop himself from laughing at the face Annabeth had on from surprise and also Chiron looked a bit shocked as well.

"H-how did you know who Mr D was?" Annabeth finally asked after getting over her shock with Leon just shrugging and answering " There arn't many in the Greek mythology whose name starts with the letter D and also the heavy smell of wine that is around him kind of points directly to who he is unless Lady Demeter started drinking loads of wine and is disguising herself as a male which I don't think she would do, so this mean all the points I just made can only be pointed to Mr D being Dionysus God of wine and madness" Leon finished with a matter of fact tone which made Annabeth's left eyebrow twitch slightly in annoyance at how Leon pointing out stuff she should have picked up on when she first showed up.

Mr D looked alittle impressed by what Leon said "That's correct. Nice to know that not all demigods that first show up here are idiots, Chiron I think I'm going to like this one." Mr D finished with Chiron dealing out the cards. Leon gave his a quick look, royal flush, all diamonds. Looks like Lady Tyche favours Leon again. "So is this were you train the new day heroes then Chiron?" Leon asked while declining to throw any cards away but put in a few chips to make it look like a bluff.

Chiron nodded and said "Yes I'm not surprised that you found out who I really am after only hearing my name, Mr Brunner is just an alias I use when I go into the mortal world " Chiron finished by throwing two cards away and putting more chips into the pot, Leon nodded as he watched Annabeth place in some chips, while looking at Mr D with some fear in her eyes, Chiron started to speak "I'm glad to see you alive Leon, it has been some time since I had a house call so I'm very glad to see both you and Percy alive, speaking of Percy when should he be waking up?" Chiron finished as he asked Annabeth who answered "sometime today" as she discarded a card and added more chips to the pot.

"I take it that this house call is about you coming to Yancy academy to see Percy and me?" Leon inquired, throwing in some more chips in while thinking _"it would seem that everyone is confident in their hands since no one is folding" _with Chiron nodding "indeed, while we have satyrs like Grover at almost every school in the country and some beyond that I felt that you and Percy needed a personal touch." the former latin teacher replied throwing more chips in and saying "call."

Mr D looked frustrated for a second before he growled out "fold", throwing his card leaving only Chiron, Annabeth and Leon in the game. "So to ask the very cliché question, where am I?" Leon inquired, Annabeth called and threw another few chips into the pot and Leon copied her action. "Considering what you have seen so far out usual orientation won't be sufficient" Chiron mused. "Call" he added with Annabeth folding. "Well as you know you're friend Grover is a satyr, you killed the Minotaur, no small feat either. What you either don't know or hiding very well if you do, is that the Gods-the Greek Gods to be more specific, are very much alive." Leon blinked, letting all the info sink in then it hit him if the Gods were real then he could castrate Zeus for the stunt he played when they were in the car _"I wonder if Lady Hera would help in the castration of her husband of course he will be able to have sex with her but the castration would stop him from having any-more kids" _was what Leon thought. "You're taking this awfully well" Chiron told him.

Leon just shrugged and said "like I told Annabeth I had fought against two monsters and am friends with a satyr, which by human mythology should not be real and also should I remind you I am playing poker with the immortal centaur, trainer of heroes and the God of Madness" Leon finished again in a deadpan tone which made both Chiron and Mr D to chuckle and made Annabeth want to pull her hair in frustration.

"So the Gods of Olympus are real and have their parts in the mortal world, is this what you are telling me?" Leon questioned, before he rolled his head making his neck crack from the lack of movement. Leon laid his cards down, royal flush this made Chiron curse as Leon dragged the pot over to the rest of his chips.

"Yes that is what I am saying" Chiron stated as Mr D dealed another round, Leon picked up his cards, straight, ace high. The look on Chiron's suggested he had a bad hand because he frowned when he saw his cards. "The Greek Gods, the Gods of Olympus, the beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavours such as Love, War, Marriage, Luck and of course Madness, are very real." Chiron finished, with Leon nodding his head at his former Latin teachers answer.

"So that means that even right now you have Gods such as Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Hestia, Apollo and others working in not just their own domains but human affairs as well?" Leon asked, now to most it would seem to most that Leon was just repeating himself with his questions but in actual fact Leon was getting as much facts of all kind even the smallest bit to try and put this worlds puzzle together seeing how he doesn't know how much the human mythology he knew would help him with the real deal.

Chiron nodded "Indeed, again you are taking this very well" Leon just shrugged while adding more chips to the pot, Leon then spoke up "So that means my mother is one of the goddesses then, for me to be here" Chiron answered "Yes, this camp in called camp half-blood, a camp for demigods like yourself and Annabeth. We train you because of you're godly blood draws monsters to you. In order to past the border you need to be a demigod" at this statement Leon remembered when Sally said she couldn't go with them _"So that is what she meant when she said she couldn't go with us, because she is just a normal mortal she can't come into camp" _Chiron took a breath "The reason why you haven't seen your mother is because the godly parents of the demigods are not allowed to raise mortal offspring, because it causes too many problems in the long run, but as you saw when you used your blade to kill the Minotaur your mother gave it to you to make sure you had a way to defend yourself.

Leon sighed moving his right hand to message his temple as he processed all the info then he nodded before saying "Straight" as he laid his cards down, causing the other three to curse as he pulled the chips towards him. Leon looked at the brown-haired centaur and said "It would seem the fates like to make things complicated then, now is just the case of finding ones place in this new world" at this remark Mr D snorted before muttering 'you got that right' with Chiron chuckling, then said "Annabeth could you please give Leon the tour, I will wait here for Percy." Annabeth nodded, she got up and started to lead the way with Leon following with him waving over his shoulder to the men behind him.

**xXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxxXxXxx**

Annabeth lead Leon throught the camp sight, Leon occasionally saw people looking at him and whispering _"it's him" _, some were studying him from a distance but what he saw most of was most of the women and girls in the camp looked at him and were blushing which were very rosy in colour and others were looking at him with barely disguised lust making Leon shake his head while thinking he will need to be on his toes with these girls. They did a very quick tour of the strawberry fields where campers were picking bushes of berries while some satyr's played their reed pipes. Apparently Mr D made them grow faster, that and the satyr's help. The berries were exported to various places, in New York, mostly restaurants and Olympus, _"must be how they pay for things in camp, smart the fast growing strawberries being shipped to high-end restaurants must pay a good sum of money"_ Leon thought after Annabeth told him that.

The forest was apparently stocked and loaded with monsters, Annabeth told him to go in armed. Leon just pointed to his amulet making Annabeth look at him in confusion, seeing her look Leon explained that his weapon is stored in his amulet he demonstrated by making Dark Slayer appear in his left hand surprising Annabeth a bit before he pointed to the amulet and she saw that it was no longer blue but now black, when she asked why this was Leon said was that when the blade was stored in the amulet it was a azure blue colour but when he was using his blade the amulet turns to a onyx black colour Annabeth just nodded at this.

They actually spent some time in the forest, talking about the different kinds of monsters inside and the best ways to hunt them, plus any knowledge they both had on the monsters because it is best to know what you are going up against. "I didn't ask before but which cabin do you live in?" Leon questioned. "Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle" Annabeth replied curtly, Leon nodded before muttering "So the strategist of the two" with Annabeth looking at him when he said that Leon saw her looking so he started to explain "It's the way I look at war there are two side to it the first is" Leon stated as he pointed to his head "The mind" then he pointed to his chest "And the body, both are key to not only a balanced warrior but also a balanced army for with out one the other loses it's balance because what is the point in being physically powerful if you don't have the mind to use it effectively but the opposite can be said for the other, having all the knowledge of the world is one thing but not having the body to implicate it into the real world is the another." Leon took a breath as Annabeth and some of the other kids stopped to listen to his speech "It is like a coin both taking aside one can not be strong without the other for when strength fails you can use tactics and strategy's and were as if you have someone with strength the strategist can use them in their plans and make up the difference they were missing, mind and body the two sides of the same coin, ying and yang, chaos and order, the embodiment of a warrior" Leon finished his speech and he got some clapping from those who listened with Annabeth looking at him trying to figure out who his mother is _"the hair and eyes are all wrong but he is very smart to not be hers but the way he acts is different, I wonder who is his mother"_ Annabeth thought before shaking her head to dismiss the thought for now before she went up to Leon.

"I forgot to mention earlier but Capture the flag is every Friday night" Annabeth told Leon as they both started to walk towards the archery range. "Capture the flag?" Leon asked to which Annabeth nodded. "Yes, it's an inter cabin challenge. The cabins will all ally with those they agree with, or the side that offers them the most, and compete in a capture the flag game. No killing or maiming but we do fight with real weapons so there is a chance you could die, even if it doesn't usually happen often." Annabeth finished, Leon's eyes changed to their glacier cold look before they changed back, Annabeth felt the change in Leon aura and thought that if Leon could fight the Minotaur then he should be just fine.

The mess hall was a large open air affair, Leon looked around the area before he looked at Annabeth and asked "Does it rain or is there something to keep everyone dry if it does rain during meal time?" Annabeth nodded and answered " Yes normally it doesn't happen, Mr D can control the weather inside the barrier but after the last time he let the rain in the wood nymphs put up a barrier around the pavilion to keep us all dry"

Finally they came to the cabins, they were arranged in a U shape, twelve in total. Each cabin was completely different, Leon looked at each of them and see if he could tell whose was whose, the first that drew Leon's attention was one made of pure gold shining brightly like the sun on the front of the door Leon could just make out the symbol of the sun on it, this told Leon that it was defiantly Apollo's because like the sun the cabin is not only god the damn thing was glowing almost as bright which made Leon turn his head away before he went blind, the second one he looked at was one that looked like it was made of pure silver with the designs of stags and wolves on the walls it also gave off a very faint silver glow on the front the symbol of a bow and crescent moon could be seen, this told Leon that this cabin belong to Artemis.

The next cabin Leon looked at was almost neon pink with pink frilly curtains seen through the window, when he looked at this cabin he felt a pull in him calling to this cabin making him groan mentally already knowing who his mother is because the pink one had tones of beautiful women and very feminine guys, this told Leon that the cabin belong to Aphrodite, the next cabin he saw didn't really look like a cabin but more like a forge with black smoke coming from the chimney, Leon didn't even have to think about whose cabin that one is knowing it belonged to, which was Hephestus, the next one was easy to place because there were tones of women and guys who looked almost exactly like Annabeth with blond hair and storm grey eyes, instantly telling Leon that was Athena's.

the next two cabins Leon saw were similar but not totally because one had grape vines twisting and clinging to the side with deep purple curtains seen inside the window telling Leon the cabin belongs to Mr D, the other had a more harvest like fell with grass as the roof and trees and fields of what looked like grain were carved into the side of the cabin telling Leon it belonged to Demeter, the next cabin Leon saw looked more like a war bunker with barbed wire on the roof, and a dead boar's head just above the door and tattered blood red curtains could be just seen through the window also in front of the cabin Leon could see the guys were big as well as the women all of them were sharpening spears and swords others were having an arms wrestle tournament, that's all Leon needed to know to tell the cabin was Ares's.

Then Leon got to the middle of the cabin which was a marble building looking like a mausoleum, with heavy columns. The door was made of bronze and had symbols of Lightning on both doors telling Leon the cabin was Zeus's. The next cabin was similar to Zeus's but had peacock like design on the walls and columns this fact made Leon not need to think about whose cabin it was because Hera's animal symbol is a peacock. The second last cabin was a low building that had walls made of some kind of grey looking stone material and had sea shells plastered all around it. On the front door there was a large symbol of a trident on it instantly telling Leon the cabin was Poseidon's.

When Leon stopped looking at the cabins he saw a small girl tending a large fire pit, to Leon she looked about nine but every fiber of Leon's being told him otherwise, the girl looked up from the fire and smiled at him before winking and disappearing, Leon tilted his head in confusion because the wink she gave him was one he had gotten from older women who wanted to flirt with him, but it also told him his instincts were right in knowing that the little girl was more than she seemed.

"So let me guess the reason why Lord Hades doesn't have a cabin id because he isn't well liked right" Leon stated to Annabeth who could only nod her head in answer, "But why is Lady Hestia not got one because if I remember right she is the eldest of the original six" Leon continued with Annabeth answering "While what you said is true but when she gave up her position on the council to give it to Mr D" Leon nodded his head then asked "I already gathered that the reason why Lady Artemis and Lady Hera's cabins are empty because well Lady Artemis swore to being a maiden and Lady Hera is well the Goddess of marriage and so she don't sleep with any mortal even if she has every right too, but why is Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon's cabins empty because of if I remember those two couldn't keep it in their pants" when Leon finished what he said it took every fiber of Annabeths being not to burst out laughing at what Leon said about the Lords of sky and sea. After she finally got control of herself Annabeth answered "the reason why their cabins are empty is because after the second world war which was the battle between the sons of Poseidon and Zeus against the sons of Hades the Big Three swore on the river Styx to never have any child ever again" Annabeth finished with some sadness in her eyes, well that was before Leon said "But their Immortal how can anyone think they can stop what they have been doing for century's because a vow like that is good for say mortals because they don't live that long but as Immortals vowing to never sire another child again is like telling someone not to drink because sooner rather than later the need to drink will be too great to resist" Annabeth just looked at Leon before she walked over to a tree, said sorry to the nymph in the tree before she started to smack her head against the tree saying stupid over and over again, Leon could on sweat drop at this while chuckling sheepishly.

After Annabeth got over her little..episode both her and Leon started to walk to the last and what looked like the most normal looking cabin out of all twelve, the cabin was large with a symbol of a caduceus on the front of it, which Leon could tell that this cabin belonged to Hermes. Then Leon saw Chiron leading a very confused and amazed looking Percy which made Leon just smirk at that. "Hey Percy looks like you finally joined us in the land of the wake!" Leon shouted with amusement in his voice with Annabeth snickering at his joke, this caused the black-haired boy to look over at Leon,Percy smiled and waved. "Leon!" Percy yelled as he ran over to Leon and Annabeth, "can you believe all of whats going on, I still can't believe what's going on and the my mom is..." Percy trailed off, making Leon look at him with some pity in his gaze before he then put his right gloved hand onto Percy's shoulder and squeezed to show his support for the younger boy making Percy smile at Leon for the support.

Chiron trotted over, a small smile in place, his horse half's coat was white but had some scars from the battles he has been in. "Ah, Annabeth, I was Hoping I would run into you. I have a master's archery class that has already started a few minutes ago, could you please introduce these two to the Hermes cabin?" Chiron finished as he pointed to Leon and Percy with Annabeth gave an okay with Chiron nodding at her gratefully "Thank you, well I will see you at dinner then boys" Chiron said as he trotted off to the archery range. Annabeth turned to the boys before jerking her thumb towards the cabin, "well time to meet your cabin mates" the blond told them while she started pushing the two towards the door. Inside the cabin it was crowded, there were bunk beds upon bunk beds, with tones of sleeping bags all over the floor, it reminded Leon of an overcrowded orphanage that his father had shown him that he(his father) lived in before he was adopted when they were in town so they were there because his father wanted to put money to it for taken care of him. The entirety of the cabin was looking at both him and Percy. Annabeth stepped forward "Percy Jackson and Leon Kennedy, meet cabin eleven" she told them, but for some reason she had what looked like a smug smile on her face this made Leon suspecting that she knew that they would be sleeping on the crowded floor.

"Regular or undetermined?" One of the campers asked, with Leon looking at Percy who looked confused making him sigh before Leon answered "if you mean do we know who are godly parent is then no that is why we are here is it not" Leon finished in a semi-mocking tone making the camper who spoke turn red in embarrassment while the others laughed but then stopped after they heard that both Leon and Percy were undetermined making them all groan at once. One of the camp members walked forward, he looked about nineteen, short-cropped sandy hair, tall but not as tall as Leon but close, muscular but Leon could tell the muscles are only for sword play nothing else but Leon could still tell the camper was strong and he would like to test his mettle against the camper. "Now, now, camper's" the camper who walked forward chided "that's not why we are here for. welcome Leon and Percy you guys get the floor" the camper finished. Leon was sure he could hear Annabeth chuckling behind him but he just rolled his eyes at her childish attitude.

"This is Luke" Annabeth said making Leon turn his head slightly and smirked when he saw that Annabeth had a blush on her face, but the blush was as fast disappearing as it came when Percy turned around. "He will be your councillor for now." The blond informed them, Leon simply nodded to Luke, taking in the long white scar on the side of Luke's face, it looked like a blade wound to Leon. "For now?" Percy questioned, Annabeth just nodded. "You're undetermined" Annabeth told Percy, with Leon thinking _"Seems that the children of Lady Athena are really good at giving lectures shame Percy hates them" _Leon finished thinking with a smirk, with Percy having the feeling of hitting Leon for some strange reason. "Which as Leon said at the beginning that because we don't know who's sons either of you are and so both of you will be staying here untill your parents claim you." Luke took the role of the designated spokes person of cabin eleven. "Cabin eleven takes in all travellers and newcomers. Hermes is the patron God of travellers after all." Leon just nodded before he spun on his heels to turn around and walked out of the cabin with Percy shouting after him "Where are you going Leon!?" with Leon just shouting over his shoulder "to the sword pit I need to get back into shape so catch you later." Annabeth turned to Percy "he has to be kidding right?" the blonds only answer was just the colour draining from Percy's face making her run after the silver head, Percy following after her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It didn't take Leon long to arrive at the 'pit'. The 'pit' was a large open field with several sandy rings which to Leon looked to be used for spars, then Leon saw that the 'pit' was being used by the Ares cabin, as Leon watched the Ares kids he could see they had the power behind their swings but no subtlety or technique which brought up a memory from when he was taught how to use a blade.

_'Flashback'_

_"Grunt" was heard as a younger Leon was launched backward to a side of a dojo but was able to right himself but had to kneel down to catch his breath, Leon was wearing hakama pants on but no komino top showing his developing upper body which was covered in red bruises from were he was hit, in his right hand was a bokken. The person in front of him was his teacher who had his own bokken held loosely in his right hand "Your blade has no subtlety no Technique, what is the point in having strength when using a blade when all it blade dose is make the blade feel like a Iron Bar and not a sword" the teacher started as Leon ran at him to try to strike his teacher with his bokken but his teacher just blocked it "and when a blade becomes an Iron Bar" the teacher continued before he pushed Leon back and swung his own bokken "It's easy to cut" the teacher finished as his bokken struck Leon's who grunted as he had to put his left hand to try and take some of the force of the blow but was still sent skidding back. Leon started panting before his bokken seemed to be cut from were his teacher hit it and also he felt some blood leak from a small cut on his right cheek which he wiped away with a thumb "Remember this lesson Leon a blade with no subtlety or technique becomes an Iron Bar and to a master of the sword, an Iron Bar is simple to cut" with Leon nodding at this._

_'Flashback End'_

"A blade is nothing but an Iron Bar without subtlety and is easy to cut" Leon mused as he watched the children of war just swing their swords like Iron Bars made him fell like they are insulting to those who truly know how to use a blade, making Leon's eyes to become chunks of frozen molten gold and as if they sensed his change in attitude one of the Ares kids spotted him "Hey boy's seems like we got fresh blood in the pit" the ugliest one that Leon saw that was swinging his blade like a blunt object yelled, Leon just narrowed his eyes at the group heading for him. The teen that yelled walked up to Leon, his smile still in place with two thugs flanking behind him. "So new blood what brings you to the pit" the teen asked far to smoothly, he wouldn't be letting Leon go without a fight, not that Leon wasn't going to give him one but Leon did wonder were Percy and Annabeth got to he was sure they were right behind him when he left the cabin but he just put it to the back of his mind for now.

Leon just looked at the teen with his cold gaze "I'm just looking at the fools who can't use a sword properly, swinging it like it is a club of some kind, brining disgrace to those who can use a blade like it was intended to cut not to bludgeon." Leon told the teen in a cold smooth tone, causing a the teen to growl deep in his throat, while his cronies looked at Leon with a scolding glare, the other Ares cabin members stopped what they were doing to also glare at Leon. There were eight in total, making Leon think that maybe Ares didn't learn the term keep it in your pants but to Leon the God Of War and keeping it in his pants is as bad as fire and water they just don't go together. "Is that so new blood would you like to back up that statement?" the Ares kid asked, Leon amulet started to glow slightly in preparation for the battle ahead. "Bring it Mongrol" Leon said in a sharp cold tone, the Ares child walked into the centre of one of the rings and gestured with his straight double edge sword.

Leon started to walk into the ring with Dark Slayer appearing in his left gloved hand in it familiar azure light, as Leon got into the ring he just turned to face the war god's child and held his still sheathed blade at his left side. The Ares child saw that Leon wasn't attacking first so he thought he would, so he charged at Leon with a mid section swing but Leon just intercepted this by swinging his sheathed blade up knocking the Ares child's blade up, the war gods child thinking he could use this to his advantage tried an overhead swing but Leon just re-brought his blade down knocking the straight blade away from both his and the blades wielder's body leaving the child of war wide open so Leon quickly drew his blade aiming for the child of wars eyes but the he was able to step back before the blade reached it but still got a clean-cut on his forehead, in retaliation the child of war swung his blade again but all Leon had to do was change his footing slightly and stopped the blade with his own, sparks erupted from when the blades clashed. Leon pushed his opponents blade up and moved to slash his opponents leg but the child of war step to the side, his own sword flickered out , like a tongue of bronze fire in the afternoon light. Leon stepped back slightly letting the blade miss by a hair breadth, the sun reflect off Dark Slayer as it flew through the air and carved a furrow into the child of war's forehead next to the cut Leon had already gave him, the child of war was fighting like Leon had thought which was through brute strength and nothing else but Leon had to admit he was quick on his feet.

"Nice shot" the son of Ares said to Leon who just looked at him coldly but replied "No I missed I was aiming for your eyes but because you were quick on your feet you were able to dodge" before Leon charged, Dark Slayer came down in an overhead slash but the child of war was able to get his blade up in time to stop it sparks flying from the impact but Leon could see that his opponents grip was weak, unsteady so Leon added more force to his slash which knocked the blade out-of-the-way and allowed the his blade to cut a shallow cut from the boys right shoulder to his mid abdomen. The boy tried to do a counter slash but to Leon it was sloppy and slow but also the boys movements were slowed because of his pain and fear. Leon then he started reciting what his teacher taught him "Your blade has no subtlety" Leon started as his blade smashed into the boys celestial bronze blade which caused sparks to explode from the clash "And a blade without subtlety is nothing but an Iron Bar" Leon continued with his lecture as he pushed his blade more into the boys and it seemed as if Dark Slayer was starting to cut into the bronze blade "And if the blade becomes nothing but an Iron Bar then to a master of the sword like me can cut it" Leon started to finish his lecture as he cut right the bronze blade and carved from the boy left shoulder to his right hip "Just like that" Leon finished before he smashed the flat side of his blade against the boys head knocking him out.

Leon flicked his blade to remove the blood from his blade then he sheathed it before it disappeared in its azure light before he turned around and started to walk away, the boy he had fought seemed to be the best of the group of campers so there was no need to fight those who are no were near his skill level. As Leon walked away "WAIT!" a yell that came from the ring he was just in making Leon turn to the one who shouted which was another of the group of Ares cabin members, "What" Leon answered in his cold tone as he looked down on the war child with his ice-cold stare but also he conveyed that he wanted to end the conversation quickly. "I know your one of the new guys that came in a couple of night ago, but who are you?" the boy asked while feeling like he was getting watched by an apex predator from the gaze Leon was looking at him with. "Leon Kennedy" the reply was short and to the point, Leon turned back around to start walking away again, "the guy you fought name i-" Leon chose to cut him off there, "I don't care" he said without turning around "I don't bother to learn the names of all the mongrels that I crushed because they think they are good at using a sword." Leon finished as he continued walking to the main area of the camp, but was stopped because he heard an explosion or what sounded like one this caused Leon to lose his icy look in his eyes as he ran to were the sound originated from while thinking _"Dammit what trouble did Percy's big mouth get him into now" _but Leon knew that Percy probable got himself into trouble thanks to his bad luck.

When Leon got to the epicentre of the explosion, he saw Percy was there, completely bone dry, which was surprising because considering that all around him was tones of water, hell Annabeth was absolutely drenched from head to toe. As were the three Ares cabin campers that from what Leon has seen were the ones that started whatever happened here. Annabeth was looking at Percy in shock while the three Ares campers were glaring at Percy so hard that if looks could kill Percy would have a one way trip to the underworld, but the biggest one was glaring the hardest who to Leon's amusement and also a slight amount of irony was a girl. Well the reason it was ironic was because when she is compared two the boys around her were considered 'small' in comparison. Percy probable made some kind of smart ass remark to the girl who was being held back by her companions lest she commit first degree murder on Percy. Well it was more along the lines of attempt to commit first degree murder, attempt being the keyword because as soon as Leon made his presence known the girl stopped when she saw him. Leon strolled up to Annabeth, "So what happened?" he asked. "Short or long version?" Annabeth asked with Leon answering "well as much as I would like the long version knowing Percy it would take all day so the short version if you would," Annabeth nodded and said "Percy pissed off an Ares cabin member by the name of Clarisse, well this is the results" Leon just nodded before he sighed and muttered "Percy you rilly need to watch your big mouth some time, some times I think Lady Nemesis hates you."

"Leon" Percy started "Who did you fight against when you were at the sword pit?" he asked as if he was afraid of the answer. Leon just looked at Percy before saying in a cold tone "just some fool that thought himself a swordsman a child of war if I remember" with Percy getting a chill down his spine because Percy remembered that Leon never like people who think themselves swordsmen when they just swing the blade like a club. "Oh is that all" Annabeth said before she stopped when Leon's word finally registered in her brain "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY, YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU BEAT A CHILD OF WAR AND YOU ACT AS IF THAT IS NORMAL!?" Annabeth shouted at Leon who just shrugged "I am not crazy it is just as I said the fool thought himself a swordsman and I just showed him what a true swordsman is."

"So what are you thinking?" Percy inquired, a small smile was tugging at his lips at her reaction. Annabeth just looked at both of them " I was thinking I want both of you crazy bastards on my team for capture the flag, Leon more so than Percy." Leon just nodded and Percy if they were in an anime would have face planted at what Annabeth said.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Annabeth continued giving them the little tour, places like the metal shop, were you learn how to forge but Leon knew he would be in there because he wanted to make some clothes made for combat but never had a chance when he was in the mortal world. The arts and craft room, the climbing wall which Leon wanted to test his physical and mental steel against. The wall consisted of two walls facing each other, which from what Annabeth said would drop boulders, lava and some times even clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough. To Leon it sounded like the best training from speed, strength and also reaction timing. "Okay dinner starts at seven-thirty. I've got training now so follow your cabin mates to the mess hall." Annabeth said as she went to walk off but was stopped when Percy shouted "Annabeth I'm sorry about the toilets" but she just looked at him sceptically, "I really am" Percy repeated, which made Annabeth just nod with a long drawn out sigh. "Fine just don't do it again" Annabeth told him "You need to talk to the Oracle, I'll clear it with Chiron." Annabeth finished in a reassuring tone.

As the three if them were walking Leon looked at the lake and said "well isn't that something new and not something you see every day" because at the bottom of the lake was a pair of girls. The two girls saw them and waved with both Leon and Percy waving back, but Percy's wave was more hesitant with Annabeth giving an exasperated sigh. "Please don't encourage them please, Naiads are terrible flirts" Percy just shook his head "Naiads" he repeated, "okay that is more than enough weirdness for one day, I want to go home now." Leon looked at Percy sadly before putting a gloved hand onto Percy's shoulder "sorry Percy but I don't think we can really leave any-more" Leon told Percy a small sad smile on his face as he looked off into the distance getting lost in thought. "What do you mean" Percy asked his silver haired friend, fearing the answer that he was going to get.

"What he means is that you are _home_ Percy" Annabeth told him but in a much softer tone than what she had been using before like she didn't want to break Percy out of the illusion that he can't go home again, just not right now. "This is the safest place on Earth for people like us" Annabeth continued but Percy started to speak up in a sarcastic tone "what, for mentally disturbed kids?" it would seem that the events over the last few days were catching up with Percy, but Annabeth shook her head and stated and corrected him "no people who are not entirely human, people who are only half human." Percy just looked at her in confusion and asked "well what is the other half be?" which let Leon reply for Annabeth "God Percy", "what?" Percy asked in confusion "Percy this place is for people who ar half-human and half-god" Leon said in a tired manner because of how slow Percy was when it came to listening. "Percy your dad is not dead, he is very much alive and from what we have been seeing it is clear that he is one of the Olympians." Percy just looked at his friend before he muttered "This is crazy."

"Is it?" Annabeth asked Percy. "Is it really? what did the Gods do in the old tales, they went and fell in love with mortals and having children with them, do you really think they would change their habits in the two thousand years? Annabeth half told and half questioned Percy with Leon snorting in amusement because that was what he said to her before they went to Hermes cabin for the first time with Annabeth shooting Leon a small glare because she knew why he snorted in amusement. "So if we are all half-bloods" Percy started before Annabeth interrupted him by saying "Demigods." with Percy correcting hemself "Sorry, if everyone here is a demigod then who is your father?" Percy asked, then an ominous chill filled the air but Leon didn't seem effected might be because he was to busy face palming because of how stupid Percy was being thinking that Annabeth's godly parent was male, having already known that Annabeth's mother is Lady Athena Leon had gathered that Annabeth's mortal parent was her dad. "My father is a professor at West Point" Annabeth told Percy, with no emotion in her voice showed Leon that Percy was on Annabeth's shit list. "I have not seen him since I was small, he teaches American history."

"Wait your father is mortal?" Percy asked in surprise, "so you think only male Gods find humans attractive?How sexist is that?" Annabeth lashed out at Percy and he looked like Annabeth had bitten his head off and to Leon in figuratively she did. "Who is your mom then?" Percy was able to stutter out, which Annabeth just humphed before she curtly replied "cabin six" but Percy just looked confused so Leon decided to help him out "Annabeth's mother is Lady Athen Goddess of wisdom and battle Percy." So they talked for a little while longer, mostly to see if they figure out who Percy's dad could be, then they came to a subject that Leon was curious about. "You mean people are somtimes not claimed?" Percy asked, with Leon paying more attention because this would help him wounder why there were so many kids in Lord Hermes cabin. "The gods are busy" Annabeth said "sometimes they don't...Well sometimes they simple don't care about their offspring's, so they ignore them." When Leon heard this, it caused his eyes to widen in shock and Percy looked a very unhealthy shade of pale, "s-so we're stuck here?" Percy asked, Leon shook his head and ran his right hand through his hair muttering about wanting a asprine because of him having a migraine. "Depends, if you're a child of Aphrodite or Dementer then you can more than likely get away with some summer training and can live outside the camp the rest of the time. But if you're strong enough then you'll be a year rounder." Annabeth explained before continuing "Monsters can't get inside the barrier, unless they're let in, so it's safe here for us. Whereas outside in the mortal world the monsters would actively seek you out to challenge you, and they will most likely kill you."

"Okay why would someone want to summon a dangerous monster into the only safe haven for demigods?" Leon asked as he raised one of his eye brows with Annabeth answering "practical jokes,fights, you name it, there are more reasons than I could list" with Leon giving her a deadpan stare as id to say 'you have got to be kidding' but then he sighed then realised that Annabeth had more knowledge even as a child of Athena to be this experienced so he came to one conclusion "you are a year rounder aren't you that's why you have so much experience" Leon said with Annabeth nodding her head and curtly replying "Yes" which Leon nor Percy who was stopped from asking by a look from Leon to tell him not to dig to deep into her personal life.

"So I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?" Percy asked with Annabeth just shrugging "sure if you got a death wish." Annabeth told Percy on no uncertain terms but Leon couldn't help but snort in amusement with how blunt she was."When I woke up for the first time you were asking me about something, the summer solstice" Percy told her, making Annabeth tense, "you know something?" she sounded almost exited of the prospect that Percy could shed some light on the subject but deflated when Percy shook his head and said "no back at Yancy I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about something, and also about the solstice, I had hoped you would be able to give me some more info about it." Annabeth sighed "I don't know anything for sure, but it has something to do with Olympus. It must be very important too, the only thing I don't understand is that the last time I was there it was all normal." This statement made Leon look at her and the only thing he could say was "you've been to Olympus?" with Annabeth looking at Leon like he had grown another head, "yes some of the year rounders went, Luke, me , Clarisse, etc. We took a field trip there during the winter solstice." Annabeth clarified but then Percy asked "but how did you get there?", Annabeth sighed as if she was getting tired of answering silly questions, so she said "The Long Island Railroad, get off at Penny Station, Empire State Building, special elevator to the 600th floor. You should know this you both are New Yorker's right?"

Leon nodded "Yes you are correct but need I remind you that before today both me and Percy didn't know about the world of the Gods so like every other mortal New Yorker we thought that the Empire State Building had only 102 floors." When Annabeth heard this she had the decency to look bashful "when we left the weather got really weird as if just as we left the Gods started to fight each other. The best I could figure something was stolen. I was hoping that one of you would know something so we could get it back." But both Leon and Percy shook their heads and Annabeth started walking down another path Leon going the another way. "Where you going ?" Percy asked, with Leon stopping "taking a walk need to clear my head with all this new stuff going on" Leon yelled over his shoulder back at Percy who just nodded and headed back to cabin eleven.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When Leon rejoined the cabin shortly after his walk . The lines they were walking in were by seniority, so naturally as the new arrivals both Leon and Percy were at the back of the line. The whole cabin marched up the hall to the pavilion. Satyr's joined them from the meadow on their way up, some joined from the woods as in literally the woods or to be more precise the wood nymphs. All in total there were around one hundred campers, a few satyrs and a dozen of assorted wood nymphs and Naiads. Each cabin had their own table, but needless to say cabin eleven's table was over crowded so Leon opted to stand, Grover was sitting with Chiron and Mr D at a table that had two blond boys who looked just like Mr D. Leon noticed that the kid he cut down earlier today wasn't at the Ares table, and it looks like the other Ares cabin members learned about what he did because they were glaring at him. Leon saw food was appearing but to his surprise a wood nymph had his coat and hat in her hands who waked over to him with a soft smile on her face, Leon smiled at the wood nymph causing a blush to form on her face, then Leon grabbed the hat and put it on top of her head causing her to look confused but then Leon grabbed the jacket and put it on causing some of the female campers to moan at the loss of their eye candy. When Leon put his coat on he held his hand out for his hat which the nymph did, Leon put the hat on and winked at the her making her face light up like a Christmas tree before she turned around and run to a tree making Leon laughed.

Leon got to the table and plated up a medium rare beef sirloin stake with fries and picked up a goblet, Leon was tempted to ask for red wine to go with his stake but didn't think it would work "Chinese Jade Tea" Leon asked for and the content in the goblet was as its name suggested a liquid that had the colour of jade but before Leon could eat he noticed everyone heading to the fire pit in the centre of the pavilion, and calmly followed after them, Leon saw people scraping a little bit of each of their food into the fire then it came Leon's turn. Leon guessed it was to honour the Gods. _"Well mother I know you are watching hope you like this and please try and not make my love life to complicated and also a little for you Lady Hestia"_ Leon thought as he put a bit of his stake and some fries into the fire which made the flames grow large as if in thanks with the smell of rose perfume that Leon remembers from his mother could be smelt. The eating of the food was really loud with people (Ares cabin') shouting their heads off. When the meal was done Chiron stamped his hoof against the ground to get the campers attention, before he pointed to Mr D. "Well I suppose I should welcome you brats, hello according to Chiron capture the flag is this Friday and cabin five currently holds the laurels." With cheers coming from the Ares table.

"We also have two new campers Peter Johnston" but Chiron stopped Mr D to correct him by whispering into Mr D's ear "Hm ok Percy Jackson and Leon Kennedy. Now go on to your silly camp fire." Leon nodded to Mr D while holding his goblet up in thanks for the introduction, everyone cheered and then they went to the amphitheatre, the Apollo cabin led the sing along, which Leon had to admit that they were good which was to be expected since their father is Apollo. They started to sing songs about the Gods but then the conch horn rang again, so everyone started to file back into their cabins and lights out was called. Leon couldn't sleep in such a cramped space so he walked out of the cabin and walked to the bon fire the young looking girl was tending and so he sat down against one of the trees, with his back against the tree he looked into the flame before he let sleep take him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note: Well there is the next chapter hope you like it sorry for the bad spelling ad grammar having some computer issues will fix this chapter up when I can please review.**

**Paladin out.**


End file.
